


Renegade Series

by SarahPunk



Category: AOMG, GOT7, Winner (Band), iKON (Kpop), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternative Universe - FBI, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Italian Mafia, Organized Crime, casino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPunk/pseuds/SarahPunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The good and bad face off in this crime au kpop multifandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I have a tumblr and a masterlist. On here, http://sarahrockinpunk.tumblr.com/works , I have a lot more work. I also take requests! Happy Reading everyone!!

Name: Song Mino  
Position: Hitman  
Trademark: Double Ruger MKII pistols, dubbed Mickey and Minnie.  
Facts of the Case: Specializes in assignments involving unstable and unpredictable targets due to his own unpredictable nature. Never without headphones, mostly as a means of avoiding conversation. Paradoxically, rumored to be the noisiest agent in the field.

 

The file was small. This was the way Mino liked it. It was harder to track him, and even harder to catch him. It was crucial, get in and get out. With his trusted Mickey and Minnie by his side, it was a quick in and out.  
He was ordered to take out a hit given to him by his leader, Jay. Jay had a special job just for Mino, and he had been saving it for him for a while. Jay knew that this job would get done without a hitch with Mino at the forefront. He had complete and utter faith in him.

The target, a nameless hitman, a rival of Jay. The mission, was to quietly eliminate the target and get out without being seen. He had it all planned out. Enter through the roof, do an aerial style shootout, and escape back through the roof. This was the perfect plan, if only Mino could keep his cool long enough to complete it.

Mino had a history of, goofing up. His unpredictable nature made it nearly impossible for him to be sent on missions with multiple people. He was a flight risk, and Jay knew that. Which is why Jay always sent Mino alone for jobs. Mino never put two and two together, for he actually enjoyed riding solo. This way Mino could do what he wanted, and conduct the job how he saw fit.  
When Mino arrived at the place of business, he immediately made his way to the roof. With his duffel bag in tow, he climbed the massive fire escape staircase carefully, trying hard to fight the urge of looking down. He finally made it to the roof, about twenty minutes later, dropping the heavy bag next to his feet.

He studied the area, looking for the best place to start. He noticed an air-condition vent, and decided that entering through the vent would be best. He made his way over, tying off a rope attaching it to the concrete support just a few feet away. He tied the rope around his waist, testing it a few times to make sure it could hold his weight. When he finished with the rope, he started to hide away all of the equipment needed for his job. He suited up in his bulletproof suit, soon followed by the double Ruger team he cherished so much. Digging through his bag some more, he found his silencers, putting them on his guns, to help make the job more secretive. When he was finished checking his supplies, he started making the decent into the building.

As he was slowly moving down the vent, he started to hear voices. He stopped, slowly moving towards the air vent to listen to the conversation.

“I’m telling you, Jay has something set up for me. This is why I need protection.” The voice said, eagerly into the phone.

Mino smiled to himself, thinking about how easy this was going to be. Before he could act on anything, his rope broke, sending him down the shaft and through the ceiling of the targets office.

As Mino crashed through the ceiling, he reached for his guns, only to drop them as soon as he hit the desk. The target, a cold faced man, was stunned by what was happening. The two met eyes, and both looked at the guns laying on the floor. The two of them quickly began a fight for the guns.

Mino lunged at the feet of the man, knocking him to the ground. Still stunned from his fall, Mino tried hard to fight, with the little amount of breath he had in his lungs. When Mino grabbed the man’s feet, it only gave the man an advantage of being closer to one of the guns. He quickly grabbed it, and pointed it at Mino. Mino, laid on his back looking down the barrel of his own gun. It was his favorite gun, Mickey. This enraged Mino, making him kick the gun out of the man’s hand. Mino quickly stood up, tackling the man to the ground, hitting him in the face repeatedly.

Mino hit the man a few more times, making sure he was out before he searched for his guns. While Mino was looking for them, the man started to stir. In a panic, Mino turned around, shooting the man in the head. Before Mino could process what had just happened, three huge men barged through the door, grabbing Mino. Before Mino knew it, he was being carried away to God knows where. He knew Jay wasn’t going to be happy about this.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Jay Park  
Position: Renegade Boss  
Trademark Weapon: His crew and a letter opener

Facts: Highly organized with an eidetic memory and capacity to process extensive amounts of information quickly. Vindictive but disarming. Rarely active in the field unless it’s personal. Ties to law enforcement currently under investigation.

 

Sitting in his office, Jay, boss of the Renegade, sits at his desk analyzing his new subpoena given to him just this morning. As he sat looking at it, he couldn’t help but laugh to himself. He wasn’t amused, but shocked that this investigation had went to this extent of the law.

A few months ago Jay was issued a subpoena to appear in court, which he did, and the judge overruled the entire case. The judge was on Jay’s side, believing that the local police department was being petty and not doing actual law enforcing jobs. Jay wasn’t innocent in this case, just free from the police harassment for the time being. He knew that wouldn’t be the last of them.

He read the subpoena over and over to himself. The wording was different than the last one, but he knew that the situation was still the same.

 

Dear Mr. Park

I represent the people of Seattle for the above explained matter. A subpoena has been issued for your appearance in court. If you fail to appear at the given date and time for your hearing, you will be issued a warrant for your arrest. Please arrive at the given date and time, prepared to stand before a judge, and have all documentations available upon request.

Sincerely,

Kwon Hyuk Woo J.D.

Attorney At Law

Jay crumpled up the paper in his hands, and threw it across the room. He spun around in his chair, running his hands through his hair, thinking about the last trial he was subjected to. It was all hearsay, no constructive evidence to back up the claims that had been filed against him. Didn’t they know that the burden of proof is on the accuser? Apparently not in this case. He picked up his phone, and called for his in house lawyer to come into his office.

After a few minutes, his lawyer entered his office.

“Where is it?” The lawyer asked.

Without saying a word Jay pointed to where he threw the paper. The lawyer walked over to it, picked it up, and read it.

“Gee Jay, you’d think they would give up by now.” The lawyer walked over to Jay’s desk and sat the paper in front of him.

“Apparently not.” Jay shrugged motioning his hands in the air, simultaneously spinning in his chair.

“What do you want to do?” The lawyer sat down in the freshly upholstered chair in front of Jay’s desk. The lawyer ran his hands over the fabric, admiring the way it felt.

“What I want, is for them to leave me alone.” Jay had his back towards his lawyer.

“Well, you and I both know that isn’t going to happen.” The lawyer studied Jay’s body language. Something that he had to do because Jay never showed any emotion.

“Set the metronome.” Jay said, without moving.

“What?” The lawyer said confused.

“The metronome on the piano. Set it to 6 eighth notes per measure.” Jay said turning around to look at the piano.

Without hesitation the lawyer got up and set the metronome. He was confused but listened to his employer. He turned around and walked back to the desk. He noticed that Jay looked surprisingly happier.

“So, are we gonna talk legalistics or what?” Jay smiled playfully at the lawyer. 

“What is it with you and the metronome?” The lawyer said, while digging through his brief case for some paperwork.

“It just has a comforting beat to it.” Jay started to fumble around with the objects on his desk, suddenly loosing his smile.

“Sorry if I hit a soft spot.” Said the lawyer. “But we need to get to work if you want to get this case won and over with.” The lawyer placed some papers on Jay’s desk. “Sign all of the highlighted areas.”

“Damn Gray.” Jay looked through the papers and laughed. “When I hired you as my lawyer, I didn’t mean I hire you to put me to work. That’s your job.” Jay started signing the papers.

“Well, that’s not my job either. That would be my paralegal. Lawyers really don’t do anything but look pretty in front of the jury.” Gray said with a smile.

“And you do that very well Gray.” Jay said, handing the papers back to Gray.

“Everyone in your office says so. If I had a dime…” Before Gray could finish Jay cut him off.

“You’re already rich Gray.” Jay smiled. “So, how long will it be before you get me off and out of this mess?” Jay suddenly changed the subject.

“Jay.” Gray sighed, “Jay, you screwed up big time.”

“Actually, I didn’t do anything but piss off the Chief of the police department.” Jay said.

“No, I know that. He’s out to get you. But all of the other stuff on your record is just a train wreck.” Gray pulled out the huge file on Jay. “Battery, fraud, interstate relations, and this…” Gray pulled out a huge document. “Can you tell me why on Earth you decided it would be a good idea to go on a joy ride along the Canadian boarder?”

“I plea the fifth.” Jay said.

“That won’t work.” Gray said, with an annoyed tone.

“It does, I can’t self incriminate myself.” Jay said, pointing at Gray.

“Yes, that’s true, but you already admitted on file you did it.” Gray, growing with frustration shook his head.

“Well, I was drunk.” Jay shrugged.

“Anyways.” Gray changed the subject, “We need to get you an alibi for you and your, um, employees.”

“They were all here.” Jay said without hesitation.

“We need solid proof. Not hearsay.” Gray got up and walked to the metronome making it stop. “I suggest you take this seriously. I have to go now, there’s a lot of work I need to do.” Gray left the room in a frustrated hurry.

Jay sat there, stunned at the tone Gray took with him. It struck a nerve with him. Was he really being that informal to him? Or was he just frustrated with Jay’s lack of responsibility?

While Jay sat and contemplated the various scenarios between him and the outcome of his case, his thoughts were interrupted by a phone call. He quickly picked it up.

“Jay, there’s a problem.” A voice said.

“What’s the problem?” Jay asked cautiously.

“It’s Mino sir, he’s been, uh, he’s disappeared.” The voice was hesitant.

“Thank you.” Jay hung up the phone.

Calmly, he walked over to the piano, starting the metronome up again. To the beat, he began to play a song on the piano. After a few minutes of music, Jay grew suddenly angry. Letting his anger boil up, the metronome began to taunt Jay, teasing him at his falling empire. Suddenly, Jay gets up, knocking over the piano bench, and he throws the metronome across the room. It shatters in a dozen pieces.

With the room dead quiet, Jay screams loudly, “BRING ME JAEBUM.” Quickly Jaebum enters the room, with a cold expression on his face.

“You need me?” Jaebum said, studying Jay’s demeanor.

“I have a job for you, close the door.” Jay said. Jaebum walks over and closes the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Im Jaebum  
Position: Debt Collector  
Trademark Weapon: Colt M1908 pistol. Specializing in the collection and recuperation of losses from his crew. If you don’t give him what he wants, he’ll take something anyway. Overwhelmingly intense but relatively docile when not in the field. Just don’t provoke him.

Sitting in Jay’s office, Jaebum felt a tension like no other. Jay wasn’t acting right, and this was concerning. Things were getting heavy due to the federal investigation, and Jaebum was sure this was why tension was high.

“Jaebum.” Jay said, sitting at his desk playing with his letter opener.

“Yes boss.” Jaebum watched Jay’s hands closely.

“I need you to go and get Mino out of whatever he got himself into.” Jay looked up at Jaebum, making eye contact.

“What did he get himself into?” Jaebum, confused but not surprised, asked slowly afraid of the answer he would receive.

“I’m not sure exactly, but he’s disappeared. I’m afraid maybe he got caught up while he was conducting the job I sent him on.” Jay was studying Jaebum’s reaction.

“What mission was he on? If you don’t mind me asking.” Jaebum’s eyebrows furrowed up at Jay’s reluctance to explain everything at once.

“I sent him on a hit. And he didn’t come back.” Jay spun around in his chair, grabbing the bag of money from the cabinet under the window. “You will be well compensated for this job.” Jay slid the bag of cash towards Jaebum.

“Jay, I don’t think you know what my job title is.” Jaebum shook his head, “I’m a debt collector. I’m here to clean up financial messes.” Jaebum crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair.

“I know, which is why you’re perfect. This money isn’t for you, it’s for the mission.” Jay slid the money towards Jaebum, making him take it this time. “This will get Mino back.”

“So they want a ransom?” Jaebum took the money bag and started to count the bills.

“Not exactly. But I have a feeling Mino did a lot of damage, a lot more than required. This will pay for that, and it might soften up the tension enough to get Mino back.” Jay intertwined his fingers and rested his elbows on his desk.

“So I’m here to clean up Mino’s mess?” Jaebum said out of anger.

“Now calm down, no need to get worked up.” Jay smiled, “You’re going to do what you’re good at, and what I hired you for. You’re going to get something back for your crew. But this time, it’s a someone. It’s Mino.”

“I see, you want me to work my magic to get Mino back.” Jaebum snorted to himself and smirked a little. “Why didn’t you get a hitman or something?”

“I sent a hitman in, and he didn’t come back.” Jay slid a piece of paper toward Jaebum, “Here’s where I sent Mino. I have a good feeling he’s still there somewhere in that building.”

“Right, whatever you say. I’ll be back and so will Mino.”

Jaebum gathered his things an left his boss’s office. While making his way to his room, he studied the address. It was the address of a major federal building in the city, which meant it was heavily guarded. Why would Jay have a hit there? There was something more to this story than Jay was letting on.

Jaebum put together a bag. It was small, but full of the things he needed. Jaebum wasn’t a man of elaborate entrances. He liked to get in and get out. This outlook on a job was best for Jaebum, because he had a habit of letting his anger get the best of him.

His specialty was an eye for an eye. If there was something done to a member of his crew, he would inflict that same injury on the person who did it. If he wanted something, he would take it. He didn’t care. Which often times got him called the sociopath.

To Jaebum, this was a good thing. Having emotion in his field of work was a death wish. It made him vulnerable, weak, and an easy target. Having a scary facade was just what Jaebum needed to keep his title up and going. In cases like this, it was a perfect front to make jobs easy.

Jaebum had known Mino for a while, having been in the same crew together and working small jobs together. He wasn’t fond of Mino, for he tended to be a bit of a goof when it came to serious matters, but he also didn’t hate him. There was an extremely dark side to Mino that Jaebum loved, and he wanted to see more of it.

Today would be the day Mino and his dark side would appear, Jaebum would make sure of it. He packed a special present for Mino, just for this special moment. But before Jaebum could make this mission happen, he needed a little help.

Jaebum normally rode solo, but because this involved federal names, he knew he couldn’t do it alone. He decided to call his good ally Junhoe.

Junhoe normally worked alone, like that of Jaebum, but wasn’t opposed to side jobs. He always left training to help Jaebum, because he was really fond of him. The two worked well together, and their personalities meshed well. Both guys were quiet, and liked a calm environment to conduct their business. Plus, Junhoe was a crossbow master assassin, which was good for trigger happy Jaebum. The quieter, the better, Junhoe always said. And Junhoe was never wrong.

While packing his trunk, Jaebum called Junhoe with the business inquiry. Jaebum wasn’t two words into the offer before Junhoe accepted. He relayed the details to Junhoe, and told him he would meet him at the location at sunset. Jaebum hung up his phone, got behind the wheel of his Ford Mustang, and began his long drive to do whatever it was he had to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Koo Junhoe  
Position: Assassin  
Trademark Weapon: Trademark weapon: Excalibur Eclipse XT Crossbow  
Facts of the Case: Junhoe specializes in successful solo contracts. Likes to work alone and in silence. Difficult to track due to tactical training. Highly territorial regarding his field of operation. Back up recommended if approached.

 

The sun set, and the night was cold. Equipped in his tactical gear, with his trusty crossbow and AR-15, Junhoe waited for Jaebum to arrive. While he was waiting he prepared his weapons. He carefully screwed the silencer onto the barrel of his AR-15, making sure it was on tight. Even though he preferred his crossbow, his AR-15 was quickly becoming his favorite weapon.

Being trained in special Ops warfare, Junhoe was a master at being hard to find. The only person who really know how to contact him anywhere at anytime, was Jaebum. The two had worked on multiple contracts in the past, and they meshed well together. Junhoe looked up to Jaebum, and admired his professionalism in the nastiest of jobs.

Even though Jaebum was a debt collector, it wasn’t unusual for him to leave a job killing someone. The very first job Junhoe did with Jaebum, ended in a shootout. Since Junhoe wasn’t trained to have a messy job, this sparked something in his survival instinct, and he became addicted with the work. His cool exterior never showed this though, but Jaebum knew deep down, Junhoe was a sucker for a good fight. Which was why he was on Jaebum’s speed dial.

After an hour or so, Junhoe noticed Jaebum’s car parked in the distance. He sat in his camouflaged position and studied the scene to make sure it was in fact Jaebum. When Junhoe was sure it was his partner in crime, he made their call to attract Jaebum to his position. Junhoe, doing his amazing bird call, quickly got Jaebum to walk in the direction of the call.

Even though it was dark, Jaebum made his way effortlessly in Junhoe’s direction. When he made it to Junhoe’s side, he took out his gun and took position.

“Thank you for meeting me here.” Jaebum said quietly.

“I’m always here to help.” Junhoe said, studying the building.

“There’s been a situation, and I’m not sure how to go about getting in.” Jaebum said, looking at the numerous armed guards walking the compound.

“I could tell this was a bit, high profile, for you.” Junhoe said, his voice deep yet quiet.

“I wouldn’t be here if Mino didn’t go MIA.” Jaebum struggled with his bulletproof vest.

“Mino, the guy who names his guns? That Mino?” Junhoe sounded a bit disgruntled.

“Yes, that Mino.” Jaebum repeated Junhoe’s tone. “I’m not sure what happened though, Jay didn’t say much.”

“Of course he didn’t. I don’t know why he insists on putting Mino on any job. Nothing goes right, and you’re always sent to clean up his messes.” Junhoe, sounding a bit more annoyed, jumped at the sight of a truck driving up to the gate of the building.

“I get paid extremely well to clean up messes. It’s my job. He keeps me employed. So I encourage it.” Jaebum said with a smirk.

“I think this mess might be a little out of our league.” Junhoe pointed to the ten or so heavily armed guards entering the building. “Shit Jaebum, what did Mino do?”

“I’m afraid to find out.” Jaebum watched the scene unfold in front of him.

“Okay, we need backup. This is more than a two man job.” Junhoe looked at Jaebum, and his tone was one that did not encourage disagreement.

“I hired you, you do what you think is best.” Jaebum reassured Junhoe.

Junhoe nodded, “I’m going to call in back up.” Junhoe touched the earpiece in his ear and began his call. “Send J328 to my GPS location, pronto. Have him fully equipped, chipped, and ready for special ops.”

While Junhoe made his call, Jaebum watched the scene unfold in front of him. He studied the guards, their weapons, even their guard routes. This had to be some really special government official to have this kind of muscle. Or this was a really bad guy, who a lot of people wanted to get a hold of.

“He’s on his way.” Junhoe said, taking his AR-15 off of his back, looking through the scope aimed at the front door of the building. 

“Good, that’s good. Three guys will be enough?” Jaebum said, a little concerned.

“It should be. If he follows my orders without insubordination.” Junhoe didn’t move out of his position.

“He works for you?” Jaebum pulled out his cellphone to silence it.

“No.” Junhoe looked at Jaebum, “Actually, I don’t like this guy at all. Not one bit. But when he actually listens, his work is good.” Junhoe sighed. “No worries, I’ll take care of him if he slips up.”

Junhoe and Jaebum both settled themselves in the tall grass out of sight. Setting up post, they had a complete 360 of the area around them, just in case someone came from behind and tried to attack. As far as they knew, the guards didn’t know they were there. They knew that Mino was in there, alive or dead, and that they were to be expected to collect their foolish business partner. They were in complete camouflage, hidden out of sight. It was going well, until J328 arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Kim Namjoon.   
Position: District Attorney  
Trademark Weapon: Unrivaled knowledge of the law and it’s exploitation. Firearm trained, just in case. 

Facts: Specializing in high profile and complex cases involving underworld crime and government corruption. Fluent in four languages and in possession of a photographic memory. Occasionally prone to self-sabotage when off duty.

Today was the day Jay Park was going down. Or so, Namjoon set out to do. He had been working on this case for over a year. The multitude of crimes Jay had committed within the time the investigation had started were exponential. Namjoon couldn’t believe that this case was so easy, and it literally had landed in his lap.

When the office had called Namjoon to prosecute on behalf of the state, he was a little hesitant to do so. He didn’t like taking cases like that, it wasn’t under his control. Cases were a lot easier to win when they weren’t being thrown at him. Even though he was good at his job, he wasn’t the best under stress. His procrastination often times made it impossible to get anything done on time. He was always praised for being a genius, but to him it was a burden. His mind could never rest.

Namjoon would be smart about this though, he wouldn’t bundle all of the charges into one hearing. He made that mistake last time, causing him a loss of reputation and money. He figured that the fifteen and counting charges Jay Park had racked up on himself, could be spread out to four or five trials. He could consolidate the charges based on class, offense, and charge.

The first round of trials started with the biggest, intrastate commerce. During one of Jay’s drunken rampages, he stole a car and drove it across state lines. Not only was this a federal crime, he drove it across international boarders. This was a huge offense, and Jay was looking at about fifteen years in federal prison. Along with this car theft ordeal, he also had a habit of buying black market goods and having them shipped across state lines. This also went with intrastate commerce and this was another fifteen or so years in federal prison.

This wasn’t a small offense, and both Namjoon and Jay knew this. Namjoon had one hell of a case, an he was confident it would win. His only problem would be Jay, and his habit of paying people off. The last time Jay went to court, the judge suddenly decided that the jury’s verdict wasn’t to his liking, and he let Jay off of what was supposed to be five years in prison.

Namjoon knew that his utmost attention and passion had to go into this case, or he wouldn’t win. He had to play the jury, he had to be the actor that he wasn’t. Nothing could throw him off of this confidence that he was building up. Nothing.

It was an hour before the trial was supposed to begin, and Namjoon was in the waiting room for the attorneys. He was going over the notes of his case, memorizing them for a perfect trial. He was in the middle of his case when the judge approached him, with some bad news.

“Namjoon, the trial has been postponed to a later date.” The judge seemed out of breath, and his appearance showed that he had been rushed.

“What’s going on? Did someone leak information about the case?” Namjoon said, confused.

“Something tragic has happened, and the trial can’t go on during an investigation.” The judge hushed his tone and pulled Namjoon in a little room out of earshot of random listeners. “The judge who was supposed to hear this case was shot execution style last night in his office. The investigation has been going on since last night, and there’s so much going on. I’ve decided to postpone any trials for a few weeks, until we can get some things settled.”

“I understand sir. I think that’s the best thing to do. Less distractions.” Namjoon tried his hardest to stay calm.

“I’ll let you get back to your work. Sorry I interrupted you.” The Judge gave Namjoon an apologetic look and left.

Namjoon knew what had happened, but he needed proof. He quickly gathered his things and began his journey to Park’s headquarters.

When Namjoon arrived in front of the twenty story building, he knew that he wasn’t going to receive a warm welcome. Namjoon made his way inside the huge building, equipped with his briefcase and his phone, which was on to record any exchange made during his interactions.

He entered the building, the massive waterfall was obnoxious, taking up the entire front room. It was loud, and tacky, just like Jay Park. Namjoon approached the front desk, and smiled at the pretty secretary.

“Hello sir, how can I help you?” She said, in a bubbly tone.

“I’m here to see Mr. Jay Park.” Namjoon said.

“Do you have an appointment?” The secretary asked.

“No, I do not. I was hoping he could see me. It’s an emergency.” Namjoon leaned onto the counter, and whispered, “It has to do with his, um, medical condition.”

“OH, oh boy, okay, fifth floor sir. Here’s the access key to get into his waiting room.” She handed Namjoon everything he needed to get to Jay. He smiled, and made his way to the fifth floor.

This was a lot easier than Namjoon had originally thought. Which meant one thing, it was about to get harder from now on. When he got to the fifth floor, he was instantly greeted with a huge set of glass doors encased in gold. Namjoon laughed to himself, knowing that the outer appearance of this place was a distraction to how poorly it was being run. Namjoon swiped the door card, and stepped inside, soon to be greeted by a voice.

“Gray, is that you?” The voice said, “It’s about time, I’ve been waiting for you for hours now.” Jay walked around the corner, only to stop dead in his tracks when he realized he was not talking to Gray.

“We need to talk” Namjoon said to Jay.

“How did you get in here.” Jay, visibly upset and confused, said quickly pulling out his phone to call for backup.

“You don’t want to do that.” Namjoon pulled his gun out from under his jacket, and pointed it at Jay. “Put the phone down.” Jay put his phone in his pocket, and looked at Namjoon. “Now, let’s go to your office and talk about what you did.”

Jay turned around and started walking to his office. Namjoon followed behind, gun pointed at his back, ready for any resistance from Jay.

“Sit.” Jay said to Namjoon, pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

Namjoon sat down, looking at Jay, gun still pointed. “I know what you did Jay. Well, I know what you ordered. You’re not one to get your hands dirty.”

“What are you talking about?” Jay wasn’t amused.

“You had that judge killed. You’re scared that you’re going to go away for a very long time.” Namjoon turned on his attorney mode, and treated this situation like he was in a court room.

“I’m not obligated to talk to you about anything. And as far as I’m concerned, you’re the one breaking laws right here and now.” Jay said, looking at the gun pointed at him. “You’re such a big man, coming in here with a gun, because you’re not strong enough to face me without backup.” Jay was playing into Namjoon’s theatrics.

“I’ll put the gun down if you talk to me.” Namjoon said.

“Whatever you want.” Jay sat down behind his desk.

Namjoon lowered his gun, resting it on his leg, his finger still on the trigger. “You need to tell me why you had that judge killed.”

“What judge?” Jay said, sounding pretty convincing.

“The judge that was supposed to hear your case today. He was murdered, conveniently last night.” Namjoon’s tone was frustrated, and his grip on the gun got tighter.

“I don’t know anything about that.” Jay moved his hands with every word, adding character to what he said.

“Oh, you don’t? Well, the judge was at his office, in the federal building when he was shot. Does that ring any bells?” Namjoon waited for a response.

Jay sat there, quiet. He nodded, and then his eyes grew wide. He looked at Namjoon. “It’s time for you to leave.” He got up and grabbed Namjoon by the arm.

“Get your hand off of me!” Namjoon shook Jay loose, dropping his gun in the process.

Jay quickly kicked the gun under his desk. “Now, you’re on my level.” Jay grabbed Namjoon once again shoving him into a side room in his office. “Now, let me see..” Jay opened Namjoon’s blazer and grabbed the phone that recorded the conversation. “You’re going to sit in here for a while and think about what you’ve done.”

Jay pushed Namjoon to the ground and quickly locked the door. He walked over to his desk, picked up his phone, and made a call.

“Yeah, we have a situation here. Come clean this up.” Jay hung up the phone.

Jay sat down in his chair, studying Namjoon’s phone. He didn’t delete the conversation for he could use it as leverage when he needed to. He saved the file, and turned off the phone to preserve the battery. Jay put the phone in his safe and locked it. Before he turned around he heard someone walk into his office.

“I’m here. What do I need to do.” The voice said.


	6. Chapter 6

Name: J328 (Jackson Wang)  
Position: SWAT  
Trademark Weapon: extensive list, particular preference for the semi-automatic Benelli M1 shotgun. Specializing in search and rescue missions as well as highly volatile situations involving armed individuals. Generally pragmatic but able to adapt to change following consideration of options. Capable as a solo agent but prefers to work as part of a team.

The night was starting to settle in, and the lights to the compound all turned on simultaneously. They lit up at least twenty feet around the guard fence, getting really close to where Jaebum and Junhoe were hiding out. The two of them shared concerned glances, and looked back at the building.

“We should move further out, those woods look ideal.” Junhoe said, pointing in the direction of the woods.

“You lead.” Jaebum said, following Junhoe.

As the two made their way to the woods, they had guns drawn. Every little noise they heard had them on guard. Once they made it to the woods, Junhoe set up a more elaborate camp to scope out potential entry ways. 

About twenty minutes or so had passed in silence. Jaebum was scoping out the area, and Junhoe was strategically coming up with a plan to get Mino out. While Jaebum was scoping out the area, he heard ruffling of leaves in the distance.

“What’s that?” He whispered to Junhoe.

“It could have been birds.” Junhoe didn’t even look away from what he was doing.

Jaebum brushed off the noise, only to have it happen again, but this time closer.

“June, this isn’t a drill, someone’s sneaking up on us.” Jaebum got down on his stomach and positioned himself in the tall grass. Junhoe soon joined Jaebum, taking his AR-15 off of his back, pointing it towards the area of movement.

“No sudden movements.” Junhoe said to Jaebum. Junhoe pulled down his night vision goggles to get a better view. “I can’t see what it is. All I see is a figure.” He started to move closer, gun drawn. He moved even closer, his body stiff in concentration. As soon as he approached he let out a large sigh, and put down his weapon.

“You were trained not to do things like that, J328. You nearly had a bullet in your skull.” Junhoe said turning to Jaebum. “Our backup is here.”

Jackson approached Jaebum, with a blank face, looking him up and down.

“I heard it was your dunce that got you into this mess.” Jackson said, putting his gun in his holster, putting on his night vision goggles.

“Not my dunce, my boss’s dunce. But unfortunately I am in this mess as well.” Jaebum said annoyed. “I’m sure you want some information on the sit…” Before Jaebum could finish, Jackson threw up a hand cutting him off.

“You’re Im Jaebum. You are a debt collector who is employed by Jay Park, who is currently under investigation by authorities. Your trademark weapon is a Colt M1908 Pistol. You are specialized in the collection of recuperation and losses from your crew. Highly tempered when tested, not afraid to take a life.” Jackson was saying all of this in a robotic tone. He wasn’t looking at Jaebum, he was looking through Jaebum.

 

“Uh, yeah…” Jaebum stood there confused. He looked at Junhoe, who just shrugged in response. “While those are indeed important facts, that doesn’t explain what’s going on here and now.”

“Right. Song Mino, while on a hit for Jay Park, gets kidnapped by unidentified subjects. His whereabouts are unknown, but last seen location was in the government compound. His state is also unknown, but the worst is to be expected.” Jackson stopped in the middle of what he was saying, to pull out his gun and point it towards a noise he thought he heard.

“June, can I talk to you for a moment.” Jaebum pulled Junhoe over to the side and whispered in his ear, “What did you invite to help us? Is he part robot?”

“He’s part something alright.” Junhoe says, looking at Jackson. “Look, his training isn’t as good as mine, but the training doesn’t make the special ops, the man makes the special ops. He’s good. He just has a few screws loose.” Junhoe tried to sound reassuring.

“Can you have him not be, so robotic? It’s creeping me out.” Jaebum said, looking at Jackson.

“No problem.” Junhoe approached Jackson and waves Jaebum over as well. “I have a plan, and I have a feeling you’re not going to like it.” Junhoe said looking at Jackson.

“I already don’t like it. Working with you. But my superior asked this of me. And I accepted.” Jackson said.

“Whatever.” Junhoe rolled his eyes. “Look, we have to get in there before sunrise. The only way that’s going to happen is if we knock a few guys out of the way.” Junhoe looked at the compound. “It’s not a big building. The only reason there are so many guards on the outside, is because they know we want to get inside. They are expecting us. They are ready and prepared for a fight.”

“Knock a few guys out? Like eliminating them?” Jaebum asked.

“Yes, elimination.” Junhoe said, looking at Jackson for a response.

“No.” Jackson shook his head. “I will not kill anyone. Those are innocent men.” Jackson, sounding less robotic, started to show emotion.

“Don’t screw this up Jackson. We don’t have time to debate the good and bad of humanity.” Junhoe grabbed Jackson by his bulletproof vest, lifting him off the ground. “Now, lets talk on my level.”

Jackson’s small stature was easy for Junhoe to lift off of the ground. Junhoe looked into Jackson’s eyes, cold and soulless, frustrated with the tone Jackson was giving him. Jackson started to squirm, his legs kicking in the air. His martial arts training was no match for Junhoe’s height.

“You’re going to do what I tell you, and you’re not going to fight it. You fight it, you die.” Junhoe freed one of his hands, still holding Jackson in the air with the other, as he reached over and grabbed Jackson’s chip from behind his ear. Junhoe crushed it in his hand. “Now, your superior won’t know what illegal things you will do. There’s nothing tracking you now.” Junhoe shook Jackson a little to get his point across. “Nod if you understand me.”

Jackson nodded. Junhoe held Jackson in the air for a few more seconds, to strike more fear, before setting him down on the ground. Jaebum, watching the situation unfold in awe, just stood there, not knowing what to do.

“Do you have a problem?” Junhoe turned to Jaebum, pointing to him.  
Jaebum shook his head, holding his hands up taking a step back. “Good, we’re all on the same page. Now both of you sit down, and stay quiet.” Both Jaebum and Jackson sat down. Not a word other than Junhoe’s was spoken. 

“We’re going to enter from the roof. From my observation, there’s only two guards on the roof. Both are snipers, and both have suspicion we are here.” Junhoe grabbed his gun and slung it around his back. “I will enter from the front, Jackson will enter from the roof on the east side, and Jaebum you’ll enter from the back.” Junhoe looked at the two of them, one fuming with anger, trying to see if they were ready. They appeared to be, and he signaled for them to start their mission.

Jackson made his way to the roof, like Junhoe had ordered. He made his way to the side of the building with the easiest roof access, and started to scope out his plan. He noticed a scaffolding hanging over one of the windows on the third floor. He took his rope and hook, and threw the hook toward the scaffolding. It only took him one try get leverage on the hook.

He slowly started to make his way up the building, being careful with each step. Even though he was tiny, Jackson knew that his weight was heavy due to all of his tone muscle. Taking every precaution he could, to avoid a nasty fall, he finally made it to the roof.

Jackson took a moment to collect himself, and his energy, before he started his mission. He could hear Junhoe in his earpiece, taking out guards with his crossbow. The sounds made Jackson cringe, for he was very against killing during any job.

Making his way over to the vent that Mino fell down, Jackson could see where the structure gave way. Not only was the metal bent from Mino’s weight, but the concrete support was cracked and crumbling. The infrastructure was not equipped to hold the weight of anyone, let alone offer any support whatsoever. The building was basically falling apart, and Jackson knew that entering through the ceiling was a death wish.

“Junhoe, can you hear me, over.” Jackson said into his earpiece.

“What is it Jackson, I’m kind of busy.” Junhoe said, followed by the sound of bones snapping and a yell.

“This roof is not structurally sound for me to decent. It would collapse, along with the entire ceiling, from my weight.” Jackson said quietly.

“Then do what you have to do. Just get in here.” Junhoe said, yelling in the process.

Jackson looked around, and saw the door to the stairs. He made his way over, and jimmied the lock. The door opened, and Jackson made his way down the stairs.

Jackson pulled out his gun, holding it in front of him, letting it guide him around corners. He made his way down the hallway to find a door cracked open. Carefully, he pushed it open with his gun pointed in front of him, opening the door to the room. He made his way into the room just a few feet, before stopping at the sight of a body laying on the floor.

The body had been shot in the head, execution style. It looked like it had been there for a while, because the blood wasn’t fresh. Jackson slowly rolled the body over to reveal his face. It was the head district attorney for the state. This was bad, very bad, and Jackson knew he was in deep trouble.

This situation went from bad to worse. Jackson’s pit up anger grew to new heights, and he left the room in a hurry. Junhoe was going to explain what mission he was asked to do. Killing one of the states most important legal figures was not in the memo.

Furiously, Jackson ran towards the sounds of chaos. It wasn’t too long before he saw an ocean of bodies where Junhoe and Jaebum left their mark.  
Through his ear piece, Jackson heard conversation between Junhoe and Jaebum. There was a panic in their tone.

“He’s not breathing!” Jaebum yelled.

“Where’s Jackson?! Why isn’t he here yet?!” Junhoe said in a frantic tone. A tone Jackson had never heard before.

“Tell me your location.” Jackson said into his interface.

“First floor. Get here now.” Junhoe’s calmness was terrifying. Jackson knew something was very wrong.

Running towards the last known location, Jackson finally found Jaebum. He was in the hallway, crying and punching the wall. Running up to him, Jackson looked at Jaebum then into the room Jaebum came out of. Inside, Jackson saw Junhoe, trying to revive a beaten and bloody body.

“What’s going on. What happened?” Jackson asked, conflicted on who to talk to.

“Mino, it’s Mino. He’s not breathing.” Junhoe said, while applying CPR to a lifeless Mino.

“Get out of the way.” Jackson ran over and pushed Junhoe out of the way. He quickly ripped Mino’s shirt off, and put his ear to his chest. “He has a heartbeat, but it’s fading fast.” Jackson picked Mino up in his arms and started to leave.

“What are you doing?” Junhoe said, stopping Jackson.

“If you want him to live, you’ll do as I say. If you don’t, he dies.” Jackson ran with Mino in his arms. There was only so long before the barely there heartbeat would wither away, and Jackson knew just how to prevent that.


	7. Chapter 7

Name: Kim Seokjin  
Position: Undercover detective  
Trademark Weapon: Government issued Glock 22 and customized personal Ruger 22 pistol

Facts: Specializing in extortion and blackmail cases. Diligent, reliable and maintains both objectivity and common sense in high pressured situations. Benevolence not to be mistaken for weakness.

When Jin got the case on his desk regarding Jay Park, he knew this was going to be a hard bust. Park had been under government investigation for a very long time, but every time they tried to bust him, they didn’t have enough to make an arrest. This is where Jin came in.

Jin was assigned to be an undercover plant for Jay Park. This was a very tedious, and extensive project to start. Jin needed to look legitimate. He needed to look bad, ruthless, and even cold. This would be hard for Jin, for he was incredibly caring and loving towards his partners he worked with.

He spent several months preparing for this. It was like a boot camp. Jin trained long and hard to become ruthless. His chief ensured that Jin’s identity would remain a mystery. Nothing would get in his way.

The whole mission started by Jin submitted an application to work for Jay’s office. Jay ran a rather prestigious record label, despite his criminal ways, and he was looking for a new promotion manager. It would be the next day Jin would get a call about an interview.

Jin woke up that morning ready to land this job. He wasn’t sure how many other applicants had applied, but he knew that his fake resume would seal the deal. It was too professional, having worked on some of the biggest shows in the past five years. He knew that Jay couldn’t say no.

The outfit would be pivotal. Jin put on his best suit, and taped a wire under his shirt to record the interview. He chose a dark red shirt, to hide the color of the black wire. It worked quite well, and he paired it off with a light gray jacket. He looked very professional, and very hip. Jin of all people knew, that being hip, was not his forte. When Jin felt satisfied with his attire, he made his way to Jay Park’s studio.

When Jin arrived for his interview, he was immediately taken to the elevator by Jay’s secretary. The conversation was short and small, which was fine by Jin. They finally got to the floor of Jay’s office, where Jin took his seat in the lounge to wait for Jay to call him into his office. Jin waited about five minutes before Jay called for him.

“Hello Seokjin, I’m glad you could make it today.” Jay reached out his hand to Jin.

“Please call me Jin.” Jin shook Jay’s hand. “Thank you for taking the time out to interview me. I’m sure you had a lot of applications to look through.”

“Please follow me.” Jay motioned for Jin to follow. “I had quite a lot. Most were not even skilled enough to work at a fast food joint.” Jay said, leading the way to his office.

“I’m sure there were a lot of fans who applied.” Jin said, walking into Jay’s office. Looking around, Jin admired the dark interior of the furniture. It was a very cozy feel. Unbuttoning his jacket, Jin took a seat in the big chair facing Jay’s desk.

“So, Jin.” Jay said, looking at Jin’s resume. “It says here you were the head tour manager for Big Bang on their last world tour.”

“Yes, I worked with them on their international shows.” Jin smiled.

“That’s really impressive. Working for such a big name like them.” Jay continued to look at the paper he held in his hands.

While waiting for someone to speak, the room was silent. A few seconds passed, followed by a moan coming from the room off of Jay’s office. Jin looked toward the noise with a perplexed look. Jay looked at Jin, and his eyes grew wide.

“So, you also graduated top of your class with honors.” Jay’s voice had gotten louder, to drown out the weird noise coming from his storage room.

“Uh, yeah.” Jin, half listening to the question, quickly turned to look at Jay. “I mean, yes I did. Both in undergraduate and graduate school.”

“That’s good. It takes great dedication and discipline to do that.” Jay said, trying to make a general statement sound like a complement.

Before Jin could respond, there was a thud and another moan coming from the storage room.

“I don’t mean to pry, but, it sounds like someone is dying in there.” Jin said, shifting in his seat, trying to hide his nerves.

“Oh that.” Jay laughed a little, “One of the guys got a little drunk at lunch. He’s in there sobering up.”

“Well, I hope he’s okay.” Jin said, suspiciously but also concerned.

“Nothing a little nap can’t fix.” Jay laughed a nervous laugh. “I think we’re good here. You’ve got the job.” Jay stood up and held out his hand once again.

Jin smiled and shook Jay’s hand. “Why thank you. I’m truly honored and excited to work for you.” Jin couldn’t help but feel like Jay was rushing to finish this interview.

‘I’m excited to have you on my team.” Jay smiled, “Can you start tomorrow?”

“I can, yes.” Jin said.

“Great! Let me escort you out.” Jay motioned for Jin to follow.

As the two of them were walking out of Jay’s office, Jin noticed a man walking towards Jay, carrying a toolbox. He didn’t say anything, but his attire threw Jin off. At first, Jin thought he was a maintenance man, but maintenance men don’t wear suits during their jobs. The only thing Jay did was nod at the man, who nodded back, walking into Jay’s office closing the doors behind him. Jin quickly took note of this suspicious behavior.

“I will see you hear tomorrow at 8 o’clock.” Jay said with a smile.

“I will see you then.” Jin smiled, going into the elevator. He knew that his first day of work was not going to be an ideal one.


	8. Chapter 8

Name: Lee Seunghoon  
Position: Demolition  
Trademark Weapon: Construction tools

Facts: Specializing in the destruction and clean-up of situations he finds unfavorable. Four years of actual construction experience. Twenty years of pent up rage. Back-up required if approached.

Anytime Jay needed a messy job done, he called Seunghoon. Jay knew he screwed up by locking the District Attorney in his storage room. He also knew that when he hit him over the head, a couple of times, to knock him out. Jay wasn’t good at getting his hands dirty, and Seunghoon knew this.

Seunghoon arrived right in the middle of a meeting, which didn’t matter to him, he let himself in anyways. He stood in Jay’s office, holding his toolbox, waiting for Jay’s return. While waiting on Jay, Seunghoon heard moans coming from the side room. He slowly walked over and cracked the door open. He saw Namjoon laying on the floor, with dried blood on his head. Seunghoon rolled his eyes at the mess Jay had just caused, and he quietly closed the door.

Before he could turn around, Jay entered the room. “Seunhoon, why are you so late?!” Jay’s voice was full of agitation, frustration, and terror.

“There was traffic.” Seunghoon said, sitting his tool box down next to his feet. “Would you kindly explain why the district attorney is in your storage closet, on the floor, moaning?”

“We have a problem.” Jay said, sitting down in his chair, opening his safe. “Here, listen to this.” Jay handed Seunghoon the phone.

Seunghoon sighed and pushed play. He listened to the conversation intently, analyzing every word between the two. He couldn’t believe what was going on.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Seunghoon said. “So, your resolution to this was to knock him out and lock him away?”

“He was starting to get physical. What was I supposed to do? Call the cops?” Jay said, running his hands through his hair.

“Uh, yeah, call the cops would have been a good idea, considering he held you at gun point.” Seunghoon said, peeking through the door at Namjoon slowly getting up.

“We don’t have time to go through all of the things I should have done. You need to take care of this. Make him forget he was even here, just keep him in one piece.” Jay ran over and took the phone from Seunghoon. “Do it quietly.”

“As long as I get paid.” Seunghoon said, picking up his toolbox and walking into the storage room.

Digging through his toolbox, Seunghoon pulled out a vial and a needle. He knelt down beside a flailing Namjoon. Putting the needle into the vial, Seunghoon pulled the liquid into the syringe, flicking it a few times to eliminate all of the air bubbles. Without hesitation Seunghoon pushed Namjoon onto his back, and pulled his sleeve up to expose Namjoon’s arm. Seunghoon pushed the needle into Namjoon’s vein, Slowly, Seunghoon pushed the mysterious liquid into Namjoon’s body, quickly knocking him out.

Jay, standing in the doorway, watched as Seunghoon worked his magic. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he knew that Seunghoon wouldn’t disappoint. Jay watched Seunghoon pat down Namjoon, looking for something. He finally found his wallet, pulling it out looking at his ID.

“I’ll drop him off at this address.” Seunghoon said.

“Then what?” Jay asked.

“I’ll leave him loosely tied up, might put a dog collar on him. It’ll be kinky.” Seunghoon looked at Jay. Jay’s face twisted as soon as Seunghoon said that. “I’m going to make him think he had one hell of a night. Get your mind out of the gutter.” Seunghoon smirked.

“That’s going to work?” Jay asked suspiciously.

“I gave him a good concoction of FDA approved drugs. He won’t remember what happened, and he’ll wake up in a very confusing state. He’ll question his actions for a few days, if you’re lucky, a few weeks.” Seunghoon looked at Namjoon and then back at Jay. “Well, are you just going to stand there? He needs to be put in my car.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Jay said, shrugging.

“You can start by putting him over your shoulder and carrying him to my car. Put him in the trunk. I can’t afford to be pulled over and questioned about his state.” Seunghoon closed up his toolbox and picked it up. “Then, after you’re done with that, you can clean up this mess. You’re going to have to re-carpet the room. Don’t be sloppy. Do the whole office. It’s less conspicuous that way.”

Seunghoon walked past Jay towards the office doors, quickly stopping to say one more thing, “You might want to work fast. He’s only out for about thirty minutes before he wakes up.”

Jay stood there dumbfounded. It wasn’t everyday Jay was the one being bossed around. This was new, and he didn’t like it, but he knew that he was in deep with his decisions. Before taking anymore time running though his mixed emotions, he picked Namjoon up and slumped him over his shoulder. Jay and Namjoon made their way to Seunghoon’s car.

Jay finally made it to Seunghoon’s car, placing Namjoon in the trunk and closing the door. He looked at Seunghoon, leaning against his car smoking a cigarette.

“It’s about time. It only took you an hour.” Seunghoon said, dropping his cigarette putting it out with his foot. 

“I had to go down five flights of stairs with dead weight on my back.” Jay said, stretching the soreness out of his back. “Tell me why I had to do this. I hired you.”

“You were starting to look a little plump around the middle, so I figured a work out would do you some good.” Seunghoon smiled at Jay, and got into his car. Before he could let Jay respond to the insult, he drove off.

Seunghoon followed the directions of the GPS that he had programmed with Namjoon’s address before leaving. It only took about thirty minutes of a drive, before they arrived at his house.

Seunghoon parked behind the house, pulling the key from his pocket he had taken off of Namjoon’s unconscious body. He unlocked the back door and went inside. Quickly scoping out the small house, Seunghoon prepared the scene well. He roughed up the bed, making it look like a party had taken place. Seunghoon knocked some of the blankets off of the bed, along with some pillows,

Seunghoon made his way to the bedside table, knocking it over, carefully, making it look like a drunken stupor had overturned it. He even went as far as taking some clothes out of the dresser to make it look like clothes had been removed.

Going back outside, Seunghoon took a groggy Namjoon out of the trunk, and put him over his shoulder. He took him to the bed, and threw him down. Namjoon didn’t move much, but moaned a little when his body hit his mattress. Seunghoon grabbed a sheet from the floor, and began to tie Namjoon’s left hand to the bedpost. He then made his way to his feet, tying both of them to the footrest. Before he could finish his weird, yet oddly satisfying job, he walked over and ripped Namjoon’s shirt off. It hung around his unconscious body in tatters, like someone hungry was trying to get a taste.

Seunghoon took a step back and looked at the mess he had created. “Does this look like a night of hot loving gone wrong?” He asked himself. He smiled, nodded, and walked out of the room. He knew that Namjoon wouldn’t know what had happened.

On his way out of the house, he helped himself to Namjoon’s fridge, taking the leftover pizza as partial payment for his hard work. Seunghoon closed the door behind him, and made his way to his car. He got in and drove off. He needed to report his successful job back to his employer.


	9. Chapter 9

Name: Koo Junhoe  
Position: Assassin  
Trademark Weapon: Trademark weapon: Excalibur Eclipse XT Crossbow  
Facts of the Case: Junhoe specializes in successful solo contracts. Likes to work alone and in silence. Difficult to track due to tactical training. Highly territorial regarding his field of operation. Back up recommended if approached.

The helicopter Jackson had called, took all of them to a secret location just a short fly away. The entire ride, Jackson worked diligently to revive Mino. Junhoe and Jaebum sat in awe, not being able to help, and not wanting to get in the way.

When they reached their destination, Jackson who was on top of Mino giving him CPR, yelled at his team to get them to the hospital ward as soon as they could. The the two heavily guarded men in the front piloting the helicopter, quickly picked up the cot and ran to the hospital ward. Junhoe and Jaebum ran along side the team.

Inside, everyone ran until they reached the unauthorized zone, and that’s where Junhoe and Jaebum were told to wait. The two snorted in protest, but took a seat knowing that there was no argument. They had to wait. Even if it was for the worst.

The two of them took seats in the metal chairs sitting outside of the doors. The silence was unbearable for both of them, but they didn’t dare disrupt it, in fear they would miss important information regarding Mino.

Junhoe, beaten and exhausted, started to take off his tactical armor gear. He sat everything next to his chair, keeping his gun in his hand. This place made him feel uneasy, and he didn’t like it. Just as Junhoe was starting to drift to sleep, Jaebum asked him a question.

“If you didn’t like Jackson, why did you call him?” Jaebum said, looking at the wall in front of him.

“Like I stated before, he’s good at what he does.” Junhoe said, not looking at Jaebum.

“Cut the shit June, I can feel your uneasiness like it was my own. What’s going on? How do you really know Jackson?” Jaebum shifted in his chair, this time looking at Junhoe.

“I, uh, we…” Junhoe paused, taking in a breath of air. “We trained together.” Junhoe kept it short.

“You and I both know that’s not what I meant.” Jaebum said, getting agitated.

“It’s the typical good guy turned bad story. Jackson turned into the hero, and I turned into the villain.” Junhoe looked at Jaebum, his eyes were sad.

“Ah.” Jaebum gave a nod, softening his tone. “So, why did Jackson decide to stay good? What made you turn bad?”

“Jackson wasn’t always a hero. He actually was ruthless in training. He was the one everyone hated, because he trained the new recruits. Jackson was evil. I can say this from experience.” Junhoe started to fidget with his hands.

“I thought you said the two of you trained together?” Jaebum asked.

“We did, after he nearly killed me in boot camp.” Junhoe shifted in his chair, trying to hide his nervousness.

“What happened.” Jaebum started to study Junhoe. He noticed that for the first time, he was showing emotion.

“One day, while going through our schedule boot camp regimen, Jackson pushed us too hard. It was hot, we didn’t have water, and Jackson wasn’t letting anyone take a break.” Junhoe paused, taking in a deep breath. “One of the guys next to me dropped to the ground. He didn’t make it.” Junhoe looked down at his hands and up at Jaebum. -

“I was the next one to drop, but for some reason I didn’t die. I later learned that Jackson had revived me, kept me alive long enough for medics to help. That was the last time I ever saw Jackson evil. He regretted everything, and blamed himself for the longest time over the death of the recruit. Even though he’s doing good things, he’s doing them for the wrong reasons.”

“As for me, I grew careless. I didn’t do the tactical thing for the greater good of humanity, I enjoyed the thrill of being ruthless. It paid more than money ever did. Until I actually started getting huge checks for jobs, then things got complicated.” Junhoe looked at Jaebum.

“Wow.” The only word Jaebum said, sounded like he had had the wind knocked out of him.

“Yeah. This good guy image, is all about avenging his rotten mistakes.” Junhoe ran his hand through his hair.

“So, why do you call him for backup if you don’t really like him?” Jaebum asked.

“He nearly killed me, and he did kill another. I hold it against him. We both know he’s not as good as he tries to appear to be, so he helps me. Also, I took his job from him. So, I’m his boss. Regardless of our differences, he works for me.” Junhoe looked at Jaebum, and then quickly up at a bloody Jackson walking their way.

Jaebum and Junhoe quickly stood up, walking towards Jackson. Jackson dropped to his knees and looked up at Jaebum and Junhoe with exhausted eyes.

“Call Mino’s boss, he should be here.” Jackson said, with a tone of sorrow.

Before Junhoe could decipher the situation, Jaebum stumbled backwards, his eyes filling up with tears. Stumbling away from everyone, Jaebum ran away, away from what was yet to come.

“How bad…” Junhoe was cut off.

“He’s alive. But barely. It wouldn’t be a shock to me if he didn’t make it through the night.” Jackson pushed himself over to the wall, resting his back against it. “He was beaten to near death. I’ve seen this work before.”

“Who did it?” Junhoe said, watching Jackson.

“His name is Kim Hanbin.” Jackson looked up at Junhoe. “He doesn’t work alone though. Not with any situation I’ve had the pleasure of being involved in.”

“Where do I find him?” Junhoe started to grow agitated.

“Find his flunky Kim Jiwon, and you’ll find Hanbin.” Jackson closed his eyes and rested his head back on the wall.

“I’ll pay you for your troubles. I will be back.” Junhoe grabbed his gear and ran towards the door. His next mission was finding Kim Jiwon. He had the answers Junhoe needed.


	10. Chapter 10

Name: Kim Hanbin  
Position: The Negotiator  
Trademark Weapon: Colt M1911 pistol  
Facts of the Case: Specializing in closing diplomatic and covert negotiations. Disarming and intelligent. Persuasive with intimidating thoroughness. Only resorts to violence in the event of failed negotiations. Works with Kim Jiwon.

 

Hanbin was in his office working on a case when Bobby crashed through his door. Bobby was a street rat. He had several run ins with the law, and all of them Hanbin got him out of. The two were childhood friends, growing up together, and even killing together.

It wasn’t Hanbin who did the dirty work however, Bobby was the one who did that. Hanbin didn’t need to get his hands dirty. All he had to do was persuade someone, and they did it for him. This made his job much easier. He could focus on the things that made the money, while his second life was being run by Bobby and the rest of the crew. But when Hanbin didn’t get what he wanted, then he voluntarily got his hands dirty.

When Bobby entered the room, Hanbin knew that something was wrong. He was wearing a white tank top, which was stained with blood. Hanbin quickly stood up at the sight of Bobby, and approached him looking him over.

“What happened! Why are you covered in blood? Are you hurt?” Hanbin said, looking at Bobby.

“No.” Bobby shook his head, and tried to catch his breath. “Someone just fell through the ceiling and executed your firm partner.”

“What.” Hanbin couldn’t process what was just said to him.

He had just been relocated to this office because his last boss had retired, and referred Hanbin to the newest judge elected. Even though Hanbin wasn’t a district attorney, he was still a lawyer. In between jobs, Hanbin decided to take this offer solely for the money. It wasn’t in his field of study, but he was still making negotiations. Only this time, instead of international negotiations, he was negotiating plea bargains. He was good at it, and the pay was good.

“You’ve gotta come with me, we’ve captured the murder.” Bobby began to pull Hanbin out of the room. Before they could get much further, Hanbin ran back into his office and grabbed his pistol from his desk. He returned to Bobby, following him to the whereabouts of the murder.

Bobby took Hanbin to the basement, where they took the person suspected of the murder. The silence between the two was cold, but Bobby knew this wasn’t personal. Hanbin was only this silent when he was thinking. When he was plotting.

The halls were long, cold, and full of secrets. Just like the government wanted. The basement was called the dungeon, by the federal employees in the building, but to Hanbin he called it home. He spent too much time down there, reviewing case law, and trying to keep petty criminals out of jail. If Hanbin was good at anything other than negotiations, it was case briefs. He was in hot demand for the first few months of his job relocation, and because of this, he lived in the basement with the archives.

Following Bobby’s lead, Hanbin followed him into a small room, with two guards standing outside of the door. They let the two of them in without question, and inside sat Mino, tied to a chair. His brow was busted open, from what looked like his fall, and the dried blood clumped to his face.

“They found him standing over the judge with his gun pointed at his head.” Bobby said.

“Go corral everyone. Put them on watch. All security on watch. You too.” Hanbin said, looking at Mino. The two of them starring into each others eyes.

“You don’t need help?” Bobby asked.

“No, this is personal.” Hanbin said, not breaking eye contact with Mino.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Bobby left the room, closing the door behind him.

Hanbin stood there for a moment, looking at Mino. Studying him, analyzing every line on his face. Just by looking into Mino’s eyes, Hanbin could tell he was a high security risk. He knew that whoever sent Mino to do this job, knew that he would fail.

“So.” Hanbin said, taking a step towards Mino. He knelt down, looking into Mino’s eyes at face level. “You decided it would be a good idea to come down through my ceiling like a bull in a China shop. Then, you kill my boss.”

Hanbin didn’t ask a question, he didn’t raise his voice, he didn’t even act upset. He was cool and collected, which was how it always started. Hanbin used this in court as well. Which is why people liked him. He talked to them on a level they could understand.

“Why?” Hanbin stood up and put his hands in his pockets. He looked down at Mino waiting for a response.

“Which part? The ceiling or the judge?” Mino said bluntly.

“Lets start with the easiest first I suppose.” Hanbin took a deep breath, and began to walk around the room.

“Your faulty infrastructure caused me to damage your roof.” Mino said, sounding almost satisfied with himself.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Hanbin laughed at himself and looked at the ceiling in disbelief. “You mean to tell me, that you’re breaking and entering was my fault?” Hanbin walked over and stood right next to Mino.

“Well when you say it that way.” Mino said.

Quickly, Hanbin grabbed a handful of Mino’s hair and yanked his head back. Hanbin pulled out his pistol and traced the muzzle along Mino’s jawline.

“Are you stupid? Or do you just don’t care?” Hanbin asked, still tracing the gun on Mino’s face.

“Well some say bo…” Before Mino could finish, Hanbin hit Mino in the face with the butt of his gun.

Mino let out a loud cry, spitting out two of his teeth in the process. His mouth and nose started to gush blood, and Hanbin looked at his gun. “You got my gun dirty.” Hanbin wiped the blood off onto his pants.

Mino sat there half dazed, fighting unconsciousness. Hanbin hit Mino a few more times, until Mino slumped to the floor. Mino’s gash on his brow opened again, oozing with fresh blood.

“Tell me, who sent you.” Hanbin said, sternly.

“No.” Mino weakly said.

“Wrong answer.” Hanbin began to kick Mino in his side. He could feel Mino’s ribs break on his boot as he kicked him. Picking Mino up off the ground, Hanbin then hit him in the stomach a few times.

“Now, will you tell me who sent you?” Hanbin said, supporting Mino’s weight.

“N-no.” Mino coughed blood all over Hanbin’s satin shirt and suit jacket.

“Guess I’ll just have to make them come to me.” Hanbin hit Mino a few more times before dropping him to the ground. Mino laid there, lifeless.

Hanbin walked out of the room, and back up to his office. He went into his storage closet and changed into one of the spare suits he had for overnight office stays. He bagged up the bloody clothes and threw them over his shoulder. He made his way out of the office and down to his car. He was going home to find out who sent Mino, and why.


	11. Chapter 11

Name: Jay Park  
Position: Renegade Boss  
Trademark Weapon: His crew and a letter opener

Facts: Highly organized with an eidetic memory and capacity to process extensive amounts of information quickly. Vindictive but disarming. Rarely active in the field unless it’s personal. Ties to law enforcement currently under investigation.

A small wave of relief overcame Jay when Seunghoon took Namjoon off of his hands. He wasn’t fully relaxed, since he had a meeting with his lawyers about the trial. Quickly looking himself over in the mirror, Jay straightened him self up, and made his way to the meeting room.

When he arrived, he noticed his team of lawyers seated at the long meeting table. Gray, his head attorney, was sitting to the right of the head chair. He was indeed Jay’s right hand man. Jay took a seat at the head of the table, and looked at everyone. Everyone was well dressed and professional. Jay wondered if they could see the worry in his eyes.

“Thank you all for being here today.” Gray said, handing everyone a packet of papers. “Here are all of the details of the case. They have been tabbed and highlighted for your convenience.” Gray took his seat next to Jay.

Jay sat there, not paying attention to what was going on around him. His mind wandered, and Gray too notice of this, nudging his arm a little. Jay suddenly snapped out of it and realized that he was supposed to be speaking.

“Um.” Jay said, slowly standing up. “Thank you all for being here today. It’s good that I have such a good team of lawyers to help me out. It’s been an unfortunate series of events with the feds lately, and I’ve been personally victimized.” Jay took a deep breath, and looked at everyone staring at him. Before he finished his thoughts, Jaebum burst through the door, making everyone jump.

“Jay, I need you to come with me now.” Jaebum’s face was stained of dirt, and his body shivered while standing still. Everyone looked at Jaebum and then at Jay, looking for answers.

“Jaebum, I’m in the middle of a meeting.” Jay motioned towards the people sitting next to him.

“Look, this is life or death. You need to come with me now.” Jaebum was more persistent now. He was clearly trying to avoid telling Jay what was going on.

Jay sighed, and looked at Gray. “Take over the meeting. I need to handle this.” Gray nodded and started the meeting. Jay walked out of the room, pulling Jaebum with him. “What’s going on?”

“Mino, he’s been found.” Jaebum said, looking like he was about to cry.

“What happened? Is he okay?” Jay knew that by the way Jaebum was acting, that something was very wrong. Jay felt like crying himself.

“He was badly beaten. He’s in critical condition. I need you to come with me now.” Jaebum grabbed Jay’s arm and took him to the car.

The two of them got in the car. The drive was a quiet one. Neither of them said much, Jay was afraid to provoke Jaebum. Watching Jaebum drive scared Jay. The car was all over the road, and driving at extremely fast speeds. Jaebum’s knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel too tight. Jay hadn’t taken a deep breath since the trip began, afraid that it would be his last. Finally, the car came to a stop, and Jay let out a long breath.

“We’re here.” Jaebum said getting out of the car.

Jay followed Jaebum up to a very military looking building. He looked around, seeing the place desolate. The two of them approached a desk.

“What’s his condition?” Jaebum asked Jackson.

“It’s better. He’s still in a coma.” Jackson said, doing paperwork behind the desk. “Is this his boss?” Jackson pointed to Jay.

“Yes, this is Jay.” Jaebum stepped aside.

“Are you familiar with the name Kim Hanbin?” Jackson said, approaching Jay.

“No, why?” Jay asked.

“That’s the guy responsible for Mino’s condition. I’ve had a few run ins with him myself.” Jackson put his hands on his hips.

“Why would he attack Mino? What went wrong?” Jay was concerned. He was mad enough to start a war, but he knew his current situation wouldn’t allow that.

“It seems like Mino was on a job for you, and that crossed paths with someone Hanbin worked for.” Jackson picked up a file and handed it to Jay. “Here’s all of the info I have about him. I shouldn’t be giving you this, but, I’d rather help the ones who are honest with themselves, than the ones who change anytime it benefits them.”

Jay took the folder and looked at Jaebum. “I’m still confused. I sent Mino to eliminate a potential threat to my record. Not to kill a henchman.”

“Well, you’re going to have to ask Mino that when he wakes up. All the information I can give you, is in that folder. You might want to get working. Junhoe left about an hour ago. They might be coming for you.” Jackson went back behind the desk and sat down. “You can go in and see Mino if you want. He’s right though those doors.” Jackson pointed down the hall.

Jay made his way to Mino’s room. He hadn’t opened the folder yet, due to the fat he was still trying to process everything going on. Mino was nearly dead, Junhoe was about to go on a slaughtering spree, and Jaebum was still in shock.  
Before he went into Mino’s room, Jay turned to Jaebum.

“You should go home and get some rest. You need it.” Jay put his hand on Jaebum’s shoulder.

“No, I can’t. This happened on my watch.” Jaebum shook his head.

“It didn’t. This was Mino. You helped him. He wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for you. Now go home and get some rest. I’ll need you later.” Jay squeezed Jaebum’s shoulder to reassure him it was okay. Jaebum nodded and started for home.

Jay turned to the door to Mino’s room and walked in. The sight shocked him. Mino was under a mess of chords connected to his body. His face was nearly black, from being beaten, and his eyes swollen shut. The tube that was helping him breathe, made a little whistle every time it gave Mino air.

Standing there, Jay started to cry. He quickly wiped his tears, and walked up to Mino. The sight of his condition made Jay sick. How could Jay allow this to happen? Why didn’t he send anyone with him? Regardless of what had happened, Jay knew that something had to be done. He needed to get to the bottom of what happened.

Jay sat down next to Mino, and began to read the file that was given to him. He studied it carefully, and knew that Junhoe had went to find Mino’s foe. Jay quickly pulled out his phone and called Junhoe.

“Don’t do anything. Just observe. Report back to me with any updates.” Jay hung up his phone. He knew that Junhoe needed backup, but he was reluctant to send anyone in. After an hour of thinking, he decided on his plan. He pulled out his phone and dialed.

“Come to my office tomorrow. We need to talk about a job offer.” Jay hung up his phone. He slid back in his chair, and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Name: Koo Junhoe  
Position: Assassin  
Trademark Weapon: Trademark weapon: Excalibur Eclipse XT Crossbow  
Facts of the Case: Junhoe specializes in successful solo contracts. Likes to work alone and in silence. Difficult to track due to tactical training. Highly territorial regarding his field of operation. Back up recommended if approached. 

Perched on top of the parking garage roof, Junhoe watched the hideout of the named Kim Jiwon. Jackson was right, Hanbin didn’t work alone, and from the looks of things, neither did Jiwon. He was surrounded by a group of guys, all looked as rough as he did.

As Junhoe watched over the crew, he took note of significant characteristics of the people below. Jiwon had a baseball bat, decked out with massive spikes. He was having batting practice on an old couch, while the rest of his crew walked the grounds.

Junhoe also took note of the smallest member being lectured by a much larger member of the crew.

“Jungkook, you’ve gotta quit getting into trouble. It’s drawing the wrong kind of attention to us.” Said the bigger guy.

“Listen to yourself, you’re trying so hard to be Hanbin that it’s driving you nuts!” Jungkook raised his voice, making the other guy grab him by the shirt.

“Don’t you ever say that again.” He picked Jungkook by his shirt and looked him in the eyes.

“AH! HEY!” Jiwon ran over and made the guy release Jungkook from his grasp. “How many times do I have to tell you two to stop fighting. God, you’d think we were all related as much as everyone fights. And you…” Jiwon got in Jungkook’s face, “Stop disobeying orders. Just because you’re younger and smaller than the rest of us…” Jungkook cut Jiwon off.

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that” The tone of Jungkook’s voice wasn’t pleasant.

“Then you best start acting more mature. And start listening to your elders.” Jiwon smacked Jungkook on the back of his head.

“Aishh.“ Jungkook rubbed the spot where Jiwon hit him.

“Now, everyone go inside.” Jiwon said. “I’ll stay out here as lookout. Go get some sleep.”

Everyone followed their order and went inside, leaving Jiwon outside all alone. He went back to his batting practice, but this time hitting with much more force. Junhoe studied him, to see how he could approach the situation. Junhoe touched his earpiece and began to talk.

“Can you hear me?” He said.

“Yes, I hear you clearly.” The voice said.

“Okay, Jiwon is having batting practice. He’s all alone. Approach with caution.” Junhoe whispered.

“No promises.” The voice said.

“Put emotions aside Jaebum, we need him alive.” Junhoe said affirmatively.

Junhoe picked up his binoculars and zoomed in on his partner. He watched as Jaebum slowly moved around the corner, his gun drawn. He was about ten feet from Jiwon when suddenly, Jiwon turned around with a swing of his bat. The bat hit Jaebum on his arm, but it didn’t hit hard enough to cause apparent damage. It did however, send his gun flying out of his reach. Jaebum suddenly dodged another swing, followed by a kick.

Junhoe pulled out his sniper rifle and aimed at Jiwon. The red dot hovered over his chest. Jiwon stopped swinging at Jaebum and looked at his chest in terror. Looking at his surroundings, Jiwon was trying to find where the laser was coming from. With no luck, he decided to surrender by falling to his knees putting his hands over his head.

“Be relatively gentle Jaebum.” Junhoe said into his earpiece. He watched as Jaebum ignored his orders. Jaebum punched Jiwon in his face, sending him crashing to the ground.

“I ended it quickly. But it’s not gonna feel pretty in the morning.” Jaebum said. Junhoe could hear the smirk in his voice.

“You better pray he wakes up.” Junhoe sighed. “I’m coming down there. Cover me.”

Junhoe made his way down to Jaebum. When Junhoe got to the scene of the action, he noticed that Jaebum was bleeding. His arm was cut open, and his shirt was torn to shreds.

“You need stitches.”Junhoe tore his shirt and placed a piece on Jaebum’s arm. He tied it off, to stop the bleeding.

“It doesn’t hurt.” Jaebum flinched as Junhoe touched his arm.

“Yeah, okay. Either way it needs serious treatment.” Junhoe looked down at a knocked out, and bloody faced Jiwon. “As does he.”

“I have the perfect place for him.” Jaebum smirked.

“I have the perfect place for you.” Junhoe picked Jiwon up, and slumped him over his shoulder. “Follow me. Don’t trail behind. There’s a little one walking around here, and he’s got hunger in his eyes. Also, pick up the bat. I have a plan for it.”

Junhoe made his way to the car with Jiwon slumped over his shoulder. He put him in the trunk and covered him up with a blanket. Locking the trunk, Junhoe grabbed the bat out of Jaebum’s hand and threw it in the backseat.

“Get in, we’re late.” Junhoe got behind the wheel, turning the car on.

“Late for what?” Jaebum said, taking the passenger seat.

“Our appointment.” Junhoe drove away from the hideout towards their destination.


	13. Chapter 13

Name: Kim Donghyuk 

Position: Special Intelligence Agent

Trademark: his laptop, Bruiser. Specializing in the electronic collection and processing of sensitive details from any targeted organization. Photographic and eidetic memory. Proficient in problem solving and decryption.

Official role: acts as an in-house information and communications support for field agents. Unofficially: known as the hacker, Diablo. Implicated in 2014’s infiltration and black-out of 90% of all telecommunication services.

Donghyuk was a man of high intelligence. Graduating at the top of his undergraduate class, he spent two years abroad in China traveling and teaching. Coming back to the states he enrolled at Georgetown to earn his doctorate in International Relations. Before his final semester at Georgetown, Donghyuk was approached by the CIA wanting to put him through the recruitment process for a possible position.

Of course, he agreed to this. Before the CIA approached him, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. He was smart, proficient in problem solving and decryption, but he never thought it would lead him to a job dealing with top secret information.

It took him six months of interviews, polygraph tests, and extensive training to be recruited by the CIA. During this time, he graduated with his doctorate, and relocated to Seoul, South Korea. While located in Seoul, he was given strict orders of a mission that involved the DMZ and North Korean interests.

These orders were as followed: hack into the central telecommunications router of North Korea, and knock out their GPS signals and weaken their communication outlets. Infiltrate the DMZ, place listening and scanning devices inside of the computers of the enemy. He completed this mission sooner than was first expected, and got high praise from his department. Then he was pulled off of the mission, and relocated back in the states, without an explanation.

His new mission was now to hack into the telecommunication devices of a infamous Jay Park, and to assist in the undercover operations of Kim Seokjin. This mission was way more tedious, and less independent than Donghyuk would prefer.

“Can you tell me what those sounds were that were interfering with the ear piece?” Donghyuk asked Jin through his earpiece. Donghyuk sat behind his beloved laptop, watching the security cameras he had hacked into.

“I’m not sure. There was a weird thumping and moaning sound coming from Jay’s side office. He acted rather…on edge.” Jin said.

“I’ll take note of that. Do you know if there is a camera in that room? From my current view there isn’t one listed on the security list.” Donghyuk began to type away on his keyboard, trying to find new ways of hacking into the information he needed.

“I’m not sure, but it is something I can look into once I get full access. I start the job tomorrow. From the way he was acting, it shouldn’t be too hard to do some snooping.” Jin’s connection started to become fuzzy.

“Jin, I need you to come by my office. Your earpiece is having some interference and I need to fix that before you get into your position.” Donghyuk said, looking at the screen of information associated to Jin.

“I’ll be there in a few. I’m not too far away.”

“I’ll see you then.”

Donghyuk started to watch the screens again. This time, he played back the interview of Jin’s, and studied Jay’s mannerisms. His composure was that of a scared child, but somehow he managed to keep it cool. Jin’s body language suggested that he could feel the strange behavior that Jay was portraying. The whole situation was awkward, and he could only imagine what was going through Jin’s mind.

While watching the playback footage, Donghyuk noticed something he missed the first time watching. He noticed a man, with a toolbox enter the side office. Before too long, he exited, without his toolbox and walked up to the security camera. Smugly, he smiled and covered it. This is the missing piece Donghyuk knew Jin needed to find.

Deep into his media analysis Jin arrived. Stumbling though the wires and boxes of CIA related hacking devices, Jin made his way to Donghyuk’s office.

“That was quicker than I thought.” Donghyuk said, not looking up from his computer.

“I was already on my way over. I thought you’d already watched the footage of the interview, I figured you’d want the wire tape to go along with it.” Jin sat the device on the desk, and walked over to the liquor cabinet. “Would you like a drink?” Jin asked as he poured himself a whiskey on the rocks.

“No thank you. I’ve got to sync these up.” Donghyuk plugged in the device to his computer, and started to type.

“You sure do type extremely fast.” Jin took a drink and bent down to look over Donghyuk’s shoulder at what he was doing.

“I’m efficient.” Donghyuk said, not breaking his speed.

Jin snorted at the concentration, and took a seat on the chair in the corner. “Something is going on over there, and I don’t think it’s got anything to do with drugs.” Jin watched the ice cubes clink around in his drink.

“What do you think it is then?” Donghyuk spun around to look at Jin.

“I think he’s into something freaky. Prostitution maybe.” Jin leaned forward. “There was someone in that room. They were moaning and there was other weird sounds coming from the room.”

“I saw someone go into the off room when you were escorted out.” Donghyuk turned back to his computer and began the footage right before the camera was covered up. “Watch this.”

Jin got up and walked over to the computer. “Yeah, I saw him. Jay and him made eye contact and nodded. It was weird, the whole thing.”

“That’s your first mission. Finding out who that is, and what he was doing in that room.” Donghyuk looked at Jin. “You said you start tomorrow?”

“Yeah, bright and early.” Jin smiled.

“That doesn’t leave me much time. Looks like I’m pulling an all nighter.” Donghyuk got up and walked to his closet. He grabbed a large metal briefcase with a combination lock. He put in the combination and opened the case. Jin looked over Donghyuk’s shoulder, amazed by what’s in the case.

“Is that what I think it is?” Jin said in amazement.

“You’re exactly right.” Donghyuk smile to himself, looking at the pivotal piece of this investigation.


	14. Chapter 14

Name: Kim Seokjin  
Position: Undercover detective  
Trademark Weapon: Government issued Glock 22 and customized personal Ruger 22 pistol

Facts: Specializing in extortion and blackmail cases. Diligent, reliable and maintains both objectivity and common sense in high pressured situations. Benevolence not to be mistaken for weakness.

After the weird interview Jin had with Jay, he was leery on his new job. Sure, he was undercover, but it still made him feel uneasy. He needed to get to the bottom of this issue, before he ended up on Jay’s bad side.

Even though Jay was under investigation for several offenses, the main goal was to catch his under the table business. Everyone knew that Jay had an underground operation of running drugs, and his employees were paid extra to keep quiet. There was no solid proof to stop him, so Jin was to go in undercover to catch him in the act. This is where his partner Donghyuk came into the picture.

Donghyuk was the real brains behind this operation. He was the hacker, the backer, the criminal tracker. Jin loved working with him, it made him feel important. Jin had been on the force for years, and never once was given an important mission like this one. Jin finally felt like he belonged, and he owed it all to Donghyuk.

Standing over Donghyuk’s shoulder, Jin looked into the briefcase with wide eyes. Inside was one of the highest technology hacking devices Jin had ever seen. It was so small, but it was in such a big case.

“This, is the megachip.” Donghyuk pulled it out of the case, and put held it up for Jin to see. “You can place this into any device that houses personal information, and with a click of two buttons, you’re into the database. It’s something the CIA doesn’t even have yet.”

“How did you get it.” Jin asked, stunned.

“I know a guy.” Donghyuk was always one to keep things short, and not explain much. It was the CIA training in him that made him that way. He walked away, chip in hand, and started tapping away at his keyboard.

“Where do I fit in with this?” Jin asked, pulling up a chair to sit next to Donghyuk.

“You, my friend, are going to place this into Jay’s computer.” Donghyuk looked at Jin. “I know you don’t have that much computer knowledge, so I’m going to guide you through it.”

“How am I going to get him away from his computer?” Jin asked.

“I have a plan, you’ll just have to follow my orders.” Donghyuk smiled.

“And about the camera. What do I do with that?” Jin covered his ground.

“The chip will boot it back up. Jay runs them through his computer and watches them. From the emails I’ve read, he’s suspicious of one of his employees, so he’s always watching the cameras.” Donghyuk typed a little, and then pulled up a security video from Jay’s computer. “I recorded this while he was busy talking to you during your interview. This is a video of the employee he’s suspicious of. It’s him stealing from the vault. As a distraction I’m going to overlay this on the feed Jay will be watching. When he leaves, you will go in and plant the chip.”

“Ahh, this is brilliant!” Jin got excited, then he suddenly grew dull. “If you can hack into his computer without the chip, what will the chip do?”

“It hacks into the things he’s deleted, and it can also hack into the computers he interacts with over the network. This is a power I don’t have without the chip.” Donghyuk said, with a sly grin.

“I guess I should go get some sleep then. I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow.” Jin stood up and collected his things.

“Do what you did today, wire and all. And come by before work, I’ll have the ear piece fixed for your commute.” Donghuyk buried his nose in his computer.

The next day, Jin did as Donghyuk said. He left early so he could stop by and pick up his earpiece and the chip. Donghyuk was too busy to talk, putting the finishing touches on the program that was going to help Jin out later on today. Jin put in his ear piece, and placed the chip in his pocket.

Jin arrived right on time, and was escorted to Jay’s office for his first day schedule. To Jin’s surprise, Jay was there with three other guys. One was dressed all in black, and the other one had a ripped dress shirt with dried blood on his arm. Jin took note of this, and the feeling in the air he got when he walked in on the situation.

“Oh Jin! You’re right on time!” Jay said, quickly walking towards Jin. “I’m sorry, but I have to ask you to sit outside for a little bit. We had a problem in the mail room and one of the workers got hurt.” Jay escorted Jin out of the office and into the waiting room. “Please, help yourself to all of the refreshments you can eat. I’ll be with you as soon as I can.” Jay left.

Jin looked around in disbelief, and sat down not knowing what to do. He looked up at the camera and shrugged, in hopes that Donghyuk would see.

“I saw them carry someone into Jay’s office.” Donghyuk said into Jin’s earpiece.

“And…” Jin said.

“And, it’s weird. They had a baseball bat too. The wounded one was holding his arm and in a rage. The feed doesn’t give me sound, yet, so I didn’t hear anything that was said.”

“What did they do with the body?” Jin asked, trying to hide the fact he was talking to himself.

“My guess, in the side room, right off of Jay’s office. I’m not sure what’s going on, but I’m afraid to send you in there. Well, actually, more like Jay is afraid to let you in. There’s too much going on, it’s going to be even harder to get into his computer.” Donghyuk sounded frustrated.

“What do I do then?” Jin asked.

“Be his employee. Don’t draw attention to yourself. I need to work on a plan B.” Donghyuk began to type on his computer.

“Will do boss.” Jin sat in the room. He picked up a magazine and began to read. Unbeknownst to him, it would be a very long wait before Jay would return.


	15. Chapter 15

Name: Im Jaebum  
Position: Debt Collector  
Trademark Weapon: Colt M1908 pistol. Specializing in the collection and recuperation of losses from his crew. If you don’t give him what he wants, he’ll take something anyway. Overwhelmingly intense but relatively docile when not in the field. Just don’t provoke him. 

 

“What do you mean, you knocked him out?” Jay’s tone was getting more angered by the second.

“He was swinging this thing at me. What else was I supposed to do?!” Jaebum was getting animated. His anger was boiling, and there wasn’t anything to calm him down.

“Oh, I don’t know, you could have tried tying him up and putting him in the trunk. AWAKE!” Jay was now shouting.

“DON’T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME.” Jaebum stepped forward, getting in Jay’s face.

“Okay, can we like, not start another fight.” Junhoe put his arm in between the two.

“I don’t have time for this.” Jay turned around and sat down at his desk. “You’ve left me no choice. I’m calling in the White Rabbit.” Jay picked up his phone and began to dial.

“Great, look what happened.” Junhoe said going into the room where the unconscious Jiwon was being held prisoner.

“You don’t have to do that Jay.” Jaebum had a calmer tone. “Besides, we have the guy here. What’s the Rabbit going to do?”

“He’s going to make sure anyone who’s seen what mess you’ve created, goes away.” Jay began to talk into the phone.

“No one saw anything.” Jaebum said dully.

“Yeah? You sure about that.” Jay said, looking up in frustration.

Jaebum thought for a second, and remembered that one person was indeed around. His eyes grew wide, and he looked at Jay.

“That’s what I thought.” Jay hung up the phone. “Who was it? I need to know.”

“I don’t know his name. But he’s just a kid Jay. Don’t do this. He’s barely eighteen.” Jaebum began to beg.

“His blood is on your hands.” Jay walked to his office doors and yelled, “SOMEONE GET ME SEUNGHOON.” Jay stormed back to his desk, growing more angered the more Jaebum stayed in the room. “In the meantime, go in there and pray to God that he wakes up.” Jay ran his hands through his hair.

Without another word, Jaebum went into the room where Junhoe was.

“Wow, you really know how to clear a room.” Junhoe said.

“Shut up.” Jaebum walked over to Jiwon and felt his pulse. He was still alive.

The two of them sat there, waiting for Jiwon to wake up. After about five minutes, the door to the office burst open.

“Have no fear, HOONIE IS HERE!” Seunghoon said, entering the room with his toolbox in hand.

“What are you doing here?” Jaebum asked.

“I’m here to fix up the person you beat up.” Seunghoon said, kneeling down next to Jiwon.

“You’re not a doctor.” Jaebum said in annoyance.

“I went to medical school.” Seunghoon smirked, and began to dig through his toolbox.

“Oh yea, then why don’t you practice medicine.” Jaebum crossed his arms.

“I only went for a semester.” Seunghoon pulled out some medical tape and gauze and began to fix Jiwon’s nose.

“This, this is what I’m talking about.” Jaebum shouted in frustration.

“Shh….please…he’s sleeping.” Seunghoon pointed to Jiwon and continued to doctor his nose.

“I’m done. I can’t take this anymore. Jay is running a circus.” Jaebum started to stomp towards the door, but Junhoe grabbed his arm.

“You’re not leaving me here with this. You called me. This is your job.” Junhoe squeezed Jaebum’s arm a little.

“Then work your special ops magic and wake him up.” Jaebum yanked his arm away.

“Fine. Get out of the way Seunghoon.” Junhoe pushed Seunghoon out of the way, knocking him over.

“Hey! That’ wasn’t very nice!” Seunghoon yelled.

“Nice isn’t in my vocabulary.” Junhoe said, hovering over Jiwon. “Trigger warning.” Junhoe said, getting into a weird secure stance over Jiwon.

“What are you going to do?” Jaebum asked in hesitation.

“This.” Junhoe grabbed the bottled water that Seunghoon had in his toolbox. He unscrewed the cap and put the top of the bottle under the hem of Jiwon’s pants. He tipped it up, pouring out the water.

Both Jaebum and Seunghoon watched with a mix of amazement an horror. Not expecting, or understanding what Junhoe was doing, they were expecting the worst.

Suddenly, Jiwon started to stir, shooting up in a sitting position. Junhoe still hovering Jiwon, grabbed him, to stabilize him so he wouldn’t injure himself again. Jiwon began to flail, half dazed not knowing what was going on. The last thing he remembered before getting knocked out, was being in a fight. His muscles were still reacting to that, and Junhoe knew this would happen, which is why he was positioned the way he was.

“Wake up.” Junhoe brought Jiwon to his feet. “You don’t want to do that.” Junhoe grabbed Jiwon’s hand, which was coming for Junhoe’s face.

“How’d you do that?” Jaebum asked in amazement.

“They do it to boxers who have been knocked out. I guess the sensation of wetting yourself wakes you up no matter what happened.” Junhoe let Jiwon put his body weight on him, as he moved him to a chair.

“Now what.” Seunghoon asked.

“Fix his nose. Restrain him if he struggles.” Junhoe said. “Now, you need to go get Jay.” Junhoe motioned to Jaebum.

Jaebum nodded and went to find his boss. Sitting behind his desk, Jay watched his computer screen with great intent.

“Boss, he’s awake now.” Jaebum said, a little softer than he meant to sound.

“You aren’t off the hook.” Jay walked by Jaebum and into the room where everyone was.

Jaebum followed, not knowing what to do. He stood there, trying to stay out of the way. Jay asked Jiwon some questions, with no cooperation, and spun around to look at Jaebum.

“You need to go see Yoongi. He’s waiting for you.” Jay said, pushing Jaebum out closing the door in his face.

Jaebum snorted in disbelief at what Jay had just done to him. He wasn’t surprised though, he screwed up and let his temper get the best of him. Jay was only punishing him, like he deserved. Without thinking too much into it, Jaebum left to go meet with Yoongi.


	16. Chapter 16

Name: Min Yoongi.

Position: White Rabbit

Trademark Weapon: Silver poker chip and a S&W MK22 with silencer.

Facts: Specializing in extortion under veil of negotiation. Will allow victims to choose their fate on one condition: Heads he wins. Tails you lose. 

It was his favorite place, the casino. Yoongi was a regular, placing bets here and there, being smart and spreading out his money. The owner of the casino would sometimes hire Yoongi as extra help, to rough up the card counters or kick out belligerent customers. Yoongi made a deal with the owner in regards to this. He gets to beat people up, and the owner gives him casino credit. Anything Yoongi wins, he gets to keep.

On this one particular night, Yoongi was expecting a visit from the very Im Jaebum. Jaebum had gotten into a mess, and Jay contacted Yoongi to help clean it up. Jay knew that Yoongi could strike the fear into anyone, no matter how good the dirt was. Of course, Yoongi took this job, because it involved his two favorite things: his gun, and his power of manipulation.

Hunched over the blackjack table, Yoongi tapped the table to inform the dealer that he wanted to split his hand. The dealer split his hand, and turned over the house hand, showing a seventeen. Yoongi had a double blackjack, winning him the money on the table. Not wanting to tempt his luck, Yoongi collected his winnings and walked to the window to claim his money. He had won a staggering twenty-five dollars.

“This place sucks.” Yoongi said to himself, putting the money in his wallet. “Yet, I never seem to get away from it.”

Yoongi walked out the back door to get some fresh air, and to wait on Jaebum. If there was one thing Yoongi loved about Jaebum, it was that he was always on time. He never kept him waiting. Yoongi hated waiting, it left him to his thoughts, and that was a bad thing.

Looking at his watch, Yoongi counted down the seconds. Right at eight o’clock he looked up, seeing Jaebum walk towards him.

“I was hoping to say you’re late.” Yoongi teased.

“Sorry to disappoint.” Jaebum laughed. “I’m guessing Jay told you everything?”

“Not everything.” Yoongi motioned for Jaebum to follow. The two of them went into the casino and to the back. They stopped at an office, Yoongi’s office.

“I kind of screwed up.” Jaebum said, flopping down onto the couch in Yoongi’s office.

“I’ve heard.” Yoongi sat down next to Jaebum. “How do you want to do this?”

“He’s young Yoongi.” Jaebum looked at Yoongi with sad, worried eyes. “I don’t want to hurt him, I just want to scare him. At least enough to keep him from talking.”

“I was told Hanbin is the ring leader?” Yoongi took a deep breath.

“That, I’m not sure of. But we have his hit man. Which is how the kid got mixed up in this.” Jaebum was starting to sound remorseful.

“No worries, I’ll treat him well. Unless he fights, then I might have to rough him up. I don’t like ones who fight.” Yoongi said, getting up and walking to his desk. He dug through his top drawer and pulled out his gun.

“Oh Yoongi no!” Jaebum said, jumping up in fear. “You can’t. He’s so young!”

“Calm down. I’m not going to shoot the kid, just scare him. Do you really think I’ve ever used this?” Yoongi looked at his gun and then back at Jaebum.

“You mean to tell me, you’ve never shot anyone with that gun?” Jaebum pointed to the gun.

“Okay, you caught me. I shot someone just last week.” Yoongi put the gun in the hem of his pants, covering the butt of the gun with his jacket.

“Not funny.” Jaebum said dryly.

“Let’s go. It’s getting dark.”

Both Yoongi and Jaebum started towards the Jiwon hideout. Yoongi was driving his vintage Mustang with swag, which is how he did everything in life. The one word associated with Yoongi was swag. It amazed Jaebum how easily Yoongi got along with everyone, considering the type of work that he did.

Once they arrived at the location, they sat in the car and observed the environment. Both of them wanted to make sure no one was gong to ambush them when they went to conduct business.

“Oh! That’s him.” Jaebum said as he pointed to the young kid sitting on the hood of a car.

“Wait here.” Yoongi said as he got out of the car. Jaebum sat in the car and watched the scene unfold. 

Yoongi began to walk toward the young kid. As he did, he whistled to himself and flipped his beloved silver poker chip into the air. As he approached the young kid, Yoongi flipped the poker chip at him, catching his attention.

“Hey kid, think quick!” Yoongi said as he flipped the chip towards the kid.

“Whoa.” The kid caught the chip, falling backwards on the hood of the car.

“Be careful with that, it’s special.” Yoongi sat next to the kid.

“Who are you?” The kid looked rather startled, not knowing who this random stranger was. 

“People call me the White Rabbit, but you can call me hyung.” Yoongi said, taking the chip out of his hands. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Jungkook.” He was too friendly with Yoongi. “What’s so special about that poker chip?”

“Oh this?” Yoongi flipped the chip into the air, catching it between his middle and index fingers. “It’s my lucky chip. I never lose a game when I have it on me.”

“You’re a card player?!” Jungkook was fascinated by this. He had never met an actual gambler before.

“I am. My specialty being blackjack.” Yoongi smiled at Jungkook. “Hey, how about I teach you a few tricks?”

“Yeah, I like that! That’d be cool!” Jungkook started to stir with excitement. It really showed his age. 

“Good.” Yoongi grinned bigger than before, pulling his pack of cards from his pocket. He slid off the hood of the car, and started to deal a hand. “In order to beat the dealer, you have to get a higher score. If the dealer beats you, you lose.” Yoongi dealt Jungkook and himself two cards each. “You have two face cards. You can do a number of things. You can split, where you split the two cards into two hands, and the dealer places a new card on each. Or you can hit, taking a chance at hitting a blackjack.” Yoongi looked up and noticed Jungkook looking at the cards wide eyed. Like a kid in a candy shop. “What do you want to do?”

“I think I’ll hit.” Jungkook said confidently.

“Hit it is.” Yoongi put down another card, giving Jungkook a blackjack. Something Yoongi did on purpose. “Ah! You have a blackjack!” Yoongi watched Jungkook jump in excitement. “Wanna do it again?” Yoongi looked up to get a nod of agreement from Jungkook.

Yoongi dealt three other hands, each time letting Jungkook win. Yoongi could see that Jungkook was starting to grow cocky, which is right where he wanted him.

“How about we make this interesting?” Yoongi said, shuffling his cards.

“What did you have in mind?” A young, cocky grin traced Jungkook’s lips.

“If you win this hand, you get to be my personal assistant for a day. If I win, I get you as my personal assistant for a day. What do you say? Sound good?” Yoongi was still shuffling his cards, looking at Jungkook.

Jungkook looked at Yoongi with a strange expression, like he was trying to decipher what was just said. Shortly after, Jungkook smiled and said, “Deal.”

Yoongi snorted and dealt the hands. Jungkook hit on a seventeen, giving him a bust, making Yoongi the winner. “Ah shucks kid, you lost! Looks like you’re going to be my personal assistant.” Yoongi put a hand on Jungkook’s shoulder, and started to lead him to his car.

When they got to the car, Jungkook glanced at who was sitting in the passenger seat, and began to backpedal. Yoongi pulled out his gun and put the muzzle of the gun into his back. “Don’t make a fuss, or I’ll shoot.” He pushed Jungkook into the car.

“Jaebum meet Jungkook. Jungkook meet Jaebum. You two have some talking to do.” Yoongi turned on the car and began to drive.

Unbeknownst to Jungkook, he had just made a deal with the devil. As Yoongi adjusted his rear view mirror he looked into the eyes of Jungkook. Like a tiny rabbit, they were full of fear. Yoongi gave Jungkook a rather ominous grin, before adjusting his eyes on the road.


	17. Chapter 17

Name: Jeon Jungkook

Position: Rookie

Trademark Weapon: Hot wired cars and a hammer in the glovebox.

Facts: Specializes in being where he shouldn’t be, and doing what he’s told not to. Don’t ask him about his age.

The car came to a stop under the casino marquee. Jungkook looked up in amazement at how bright the lights were against the black backdrop of the night. Jungkook watched as the passenger got out of the car and ran into the casino. Both Yoongi and Jungkook sat for a few minutes, before the car started to move again.

“Where are you taking me?” Jungkook tried with all of his might to sound strong, but his voice quivered.

“I’m going to park the car behind the casino.” Yoongi didn’t look up from the road.

“Why are you doing this?” Jungkook asked, a little less nervous.

“Because, we need to talk to you. Jaebum specifically.” Yoongi parked the car and got out. He walked around to the back and opened Jungkook’s door. Jungkook got out, hunched over like he was preparing to get hit.

“Why are you standing like that?” Yoongi laughed a little. “It’s bad for your posture.”

“I-It’s just a habit.” Jungkook stuttered, slowly straightening out his posture.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I couldn’t live with myself if I ever hurt that pretty face of yours.” Yoongi patted Jungkook’s face. “Come on, we’ve got business to do.”

Yoongi lead Jungkook into the back of the casino. Jungkook looked around in amazement. Even though this was just the back of the business, he was still amazed. Hanbin never let anyone step foot into a casino, for fear they would owe debt, and make Hanbin get his hands dirty.

“Sit.” Yoongi pointed to the couch in his office, as he sat down behind his desk. Jungkook followed his orders, taking a seat on the couch. Jungkook watched as Yoongi reached around and pulled the gun out of the back of his pants. Eyes grew wide as Jungkook sat there, unaware of what was going to happen.

“God, that Seunghoon sure can talk.” Jaebum said walking into the room, closing the door behind him.

“Hoonie is here?” Yoongi stopped what he was doing and looked at Jaebum.

“Yeah, and apparently he’s decided to take up the art of blackjack.” Jaebum pulled up a chair and sat down in front of Jungkook.

“God, that means I actually have to keep a look out now.” Yoongi sighed and walked to the door. “Don’t get blood on the carpet.” Yoongi said as he exited the room.

“Hey kid.” Jaebum said, looking at Jungkook. “How are you?”

“I’ve been better.” Jungkook swallowed and faked a smile.

“You and I both know why we’re here…” Jaebum said, scooting closer to Jungkook. “You saw something you shouldn’t have seen, and I let that happen. Now I have to clean up my mistakes.” Jaebum grabbed Jungkook’s left hand and pulled him closer. Jaebum placed Jungkook’s arm on his leg, palm facing up. He moved back his jacket sleeve, exposing his forearm.

“Please don’t…” Jungkook flinched and closed his eyes, turning his head away from the scene in front of him.

“I’m sorry, I have to.” Jaebum pulled out his lighter and lit a cigarette. “If I don’t do this, it has to be something worse.” Jaebum held Jungkook’s arm tighter, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and placing the tip on the bare forearm. Jungkook began to scream as the smell of burnt flesh filled the room.

“Please…stop..I won’t say anyhting…” Jungkook screamed out.

Jaebum looked at the pained face of the young kid in front of him, and had a spark of remorse. He shook his head, picking the cigarette up and placing it down on a new untouched patch of skin. “If you talk, you’ll get a lot worse than this.” Jaebum let go of Jungkook, and he fell to the floor flailing in pain.

“Arrgg…ehh…ahhh…” Jungkook held his arm, moaning in pain. His mouth was watering from the pain, along with his eyes. He looked at his arm, the burn mark was in the shape of JB.

“Take a swig of this kid.” Jaebum handed him a bottle of whiskey. Jungkook took a big mouthful, only to spit it out all over the floor. “You’re supposed to swallow that.” Jaebum said picking the bottle up off the floor. Simultaneously, Jungkook started to vomit.

“When I said don’t get blood on the carpet, that also included other bodily fluids too.” Yoongi burst through the door. “And god Jaebum, why did you give him my Glenfiddich 1937? That’s a ten thousand dollar bottle of whiskey! Now it’s all over my rug!.” Yoongi grabbed the bottle from Jaebum’s hand and put it in his desk.

“Who the hell pays ten grand for a bottle of whiskey?” Jaebum looked at Yoongi with anger. His anger was aimed towards the ridiculous price of the whiskey, to distract from his anger over what he did to Jungkook. 

“Calm down.” Yoongi walked over and helped Jungkook off the floor. He sat him down on the couch where Jungkook began to cry. “Now clean this up. I have to take care of the mess waiting for me outside.”

“What’s going on outside?” Jaebum asked while he started to clean up the mess Jungkook made.

“Hanbin decided to send a search party. You’re popular kid.” Yoongi looked at Jungkook laying on the couch.

“Great…just fucking great.” Jaebum sighed to himself as he continued to clean up the mess. 

Little did Jaebum and Yoongi know, Hanbin didn’t send a search party for Jungkook. Hanbin didn’t know that Jungkook had even gone missing. He was searching for Jiwon, and he was not happy.


	18. Chapter 18

Name: Kim Hanbin  
Position: The Negotiator  
Trademark Weapon: Colt M1911 pistol  
Facts of the Case: Specializing in closing diplomatic and covert negotiations. Disarming and intelligent. Persuasive with intimidating thoroughness. Only resorts to violence in the event of failed negotiations. Works with Kim Jiwon. 

“We can do this the easy way, or the hard way.” Hanbin said as he paced in front of Yoongi. “I prefer the easy way, because then I’m not as mean.”

“I don’t know why you’re here Hanbin, but your presence isn’t welcome.” Yoongi said taking a step forward, putting his hand on the gun in his jacket.

“You don’t want to do that.” Hanbin said, motioning one of his goons forward to grab Yoongi. “See, I’m a highly respected government official, and if one finger is even pointed at me, that person gets severely beaten.” 

The goon grabbed Yoongi, yanking the gun out of his hand. The goon kicked the back of Yoongi’s knee, knocking him to his knees. “Hey now!” Yoongi yelled out, “You’re going to regret this.”

“No, you’re going to regret this.” Hanbin walked over and stood in front of Yoongi.

The two of them met eyes, and neither of them were warm. Hanbin took the gun taken from Yoongi, and began to pistol whip him with it. Hanbin hit Yoongi a few times before stopping. Yoongi’s nose was busted, and blood ran down his face.

“Aishh..” Hanbin hissed. “You made me get blood on my platinum cuff-links” Hanbin hit Yoongi a few more times and then stopped. Yoongi was barely able to hold himself up. “Are you going to talk now?”

“I don’t have any information.” Yoongi spit blood and a tooth out on the ground.

“If I beat you anymore I’ll stain my suit, then I’d have to kill you.” Hanbin hissed and held out his hand. One of his goons handed him a silk handkerchief and he began to wipe off his hands.

“Where’s Jiwon?” Still wiping off his blood soaked hands, Hanbin looked down at a barely conscious Yoongi.

“Hanbin, if you and your goons don’t leave now, I’m going to make you leave.” Jaebum came from around the office corner, getting into Hanbin’s face.

“Ahh, another thug of Jay’s. Good, now I have two people to beat information out of.” Hanbin lunged forward for Jaebum, only to meet Jaebum’s gun resting right in between his eyes.

“You might want to reconsider that.” Jaebum said, pulling back the trigger. Hanbin slowly raised his hands and took a step back. “And you can signal your goons all you want, but something of yours will get hurt if you hurt me.” Jaebum stepped back, gun still pointed, and pulled Jungkook from around the corner.

Everyone, including a bloody Yoongi looked at Jungkook in shock. He too had a bloody nose, and his forehead had been lacerated. The burned initials of Jaebum’s name were visible on Jungkook’s exposed arm. Jaebum was holding Jungkook up with his hurt arm, the same arm that Jiwon had hit. Jaebum slowly turned his gun from Hanbin to Jungkook’s temple.

“If you make one breath I don’t like, I’ll kill him right here.” Jaebum shook Jungkook making him whimper.

“Please don’t hurt him…I’ll do anything you ask of me.” Hanbin was on his hands and knees, begging Jaebum.

“You’ve done a lot of damage.” Jaebum pushed Jungkook in front of him, moving him a little closer to Hanbin. “First Mino, then Yoongi, who’s next Hanbin? Who’s it going to be?” Jaebum yelled.

“No one. I just want Jiwon back. And Jungkook. All safe and alive.” Hanbin’s voice was shaky. He was truly scared.

“It’s not going to be that easy.” Jaebum whistled. Seunghoon appeared behind Hanbin, tying his hands behind his back. “You want Jiwon, I’ll take you to Jiwon.” Jaebum nodded to Seunghoon, and in the process Hanbin was picked up and stood on his feet.

“I’ll do whatever.” Hanbin looked defeated.

“And your goons will stay here.” Jaebum said sternly.

“Yes, whatever you want.” Hanbin nodded to his goons and they took seats at the open blackjack tables.

“Take him out back, I’ll take care of the kid.” Jaebum said to Seunghoon. Seunghoon nodded in agreement and started to escort Hanbin out the back of the casino.

“Get him help.” Jaebum looked at one of the goons, who just sat there wide eyed. “DID I STUTTER!” Jaebum yelled, causing the goon to jump up and help Yoongi off the floor.

“Come on kid, we have a meeting with a Mr. Jay Park.” Jaebum said as he pulled Jungkook to the back alley. He put Jungkook in the back of his car, and drove for Jay’s office. This was a homecoming that Jay was not prepared for. Either was anyone else.


	19. Chapter 19

Name: Lee Seunghoon  
Position: Demolition  
Trademark Weapon: Construction tools

Facts: Specializing in the destruction and clean-up of situations he finds unfavorable. Four years of actual construction experience. Twenty years of pent up rage. Back-up required if approached.

“Tisk…tisk…tisk…” Seunghoon made a disapproving sound at Hanbin.

Still tied up, Hanbin stood there looking at Seunghoon. Walking around him, looking him up and down, Seunghoon steps right in front of Hanbin. Getting close to his face, Seunghoon smiles.

“You did a very stupid thing back there.” Seunghoon patted Hanbin on his face.

“Aren’t you supposed to take me to Jiwon?” Hanbin tried to change the subject.

“And miss out on all of the fun we’re about to have?! NO WAY!” Seunghoon kicked Hanbin behind the knee, making him fall to his knees. “Now sit there and be a good boy while Hoonie goes and gets some tools to help him finish his job.”

Hanbin winced with pain. His knee was nearly dislocated, throbbing from the impact. Seunghoon disappeared from sight for a few seconds. Hanbin could hear rustling and clinking of metal in the distance. Seunghoon reappeared with a sledgehammer in hand. Hanbin’s eyes grew wide at the sight.

“Now, Hanbin…” Seunghoon walked over and sat the sledgehammer next to Hanbin. “You hurt Yoongi pretty bad. He’s a good friend of mine, and you broke his face!” Seunghoon reached down and picked Hanbin up, making him stand on his feet. “You know the saying, an eye for an eye? Well, I have to break something of yours now.”

“I’ll do whatever you want, please, just calm down.” Hanbin began to beg.

“Ohhh…if there’s one thing I hate, it’s a beggar.” Seunghoon picked the sledgehammer up, making the metal scrape the ground. “You might want to close your eyes for this. I’m not going to lie, it’s going to hurt, a lot.”

Gripping the hammer tightly in his hand, Seunghoon raised it over his head. Letting the weight of the hammer take over, he dropped the hammer right onto Hanbin’s injured knee. Hanbin let out a blood curdling cry, just as his leg made a ear shattering snap. Habbin fell to the ground, flailing with pain.

“I told you it was gonna hurt.” Seunghoon said standing over Hanbin.

Seunghoon picked the hammer up once more, bringing it down on the injured leg. This time, he completely detached Hanbin’s leg at the knee. The blood began to color the ground around him. Hanbin passed out from shock.

“Ahh, I let my anger get to me again.” Seunghoon dropped the hammer. Kneeling down, he untied the tie around his neck and tied it around Hanbin’s leg.

Seunghoon reached for his toolbox. He dug through it and pulled out his blowtorch. Turing the torch on, Seunghoon took a piece of metal from his box and began to heat it up. As it turned a bright red, Hanbin began to wake up. The smell of melting metal waking him.

“Don’t move, I don’t want to brand you in a place you don’t want.”

Seunghoon took the hot metal and placed it on the open wound on Hanbin’s leg. The smell of burning flesh penetrated the air, as the metal cauterized the wound. Hanbin began to cry out, arching his back from the pain. Pulling the metal off the wound, Seunghoon checked to see if the area was completely covered. Satisfied with his work, Seunghoon tossed the hot metal to the side and untied Hanbin’s hands.

“Let’s go show boss my excellent medical skills.” Seunghoon picked Hanbin up and threw him over his shoulder. “And people like to say I’m not a doctor. I just performed a successful amputation!” Seunghoon laughed to himself.

Hanbin was dripping with sweat. His body was in sever shock, and quickly failing. He had three hours at the most, before he would succumb to his injury. Seunghoon knew this, but took his time with transporting Hanbin to Jay’s office. Seunghoon had no intention on getting a breathing Hanbin to his destination. He had hurt two people very close to Seunghoon, and this was extremely personal.

He wasn’t about to let this go.

Even if it cost his life as well.


End file.
